Pasión siciliana
by SEREDAR
Summary: Había pasado un año desde el fin de su tormentoso romance...  ¿Por qué había regresado? Serena ya no confiaba en Darién Chiba, así que por mucho que el experto en seguridad le dijera que estaba allí para protegerla, ella no se fiaba...
1. Chapter 1

**Pasión siciliana**

Autora: Lucy Monroe, Adatada a los personajes de SAILOR MOON perteneciente a Naoko Takeuchi (serena/Darién)

**Argumento:**

Había pasado un año desde el fin de su tormentoso romance...

¿Por qué había regresado? Serena ya no confiaba en Darién Chiba, así que por mucho que el experto en seguridad le dijera que estaba allí para protegerla, ella no se fiaba. Pero era cierto, su único objetivo era proteger a Serena... Aunque, si su proximidad desembocaba en pasión, él desde luego no iba a quejarse. Y si la pasión daba lugar a un embarazo, ¡pues mucho mejor! Entonces Serena tendría que casarse con él…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

DARIÉN permaneció fuera de la pequeña joyería con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en su interior.

No era habitual en él vacilar ante un enfrentamiento. No tenía ningún problema a la hora de ha- cerio en el mundo de los grandes negocios en el que se movía, pero aquello era algo totalmente diferente. Se trataba de un enfrentamiento, sí, pero no tenía nada que ver con los negocios.

No tenía sentido engañarse y creer que Serena iba a estarle agradecida por interferir en su vida, ni siquiera a petición de su preocupado padre. Serena se había pasado el año entero evitándolo como si éste sufriera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa. Lo odiaba con la misma pasión con la que una vez se había entregado a él.

Y no podía culparla.

Tenía más motivos que nadie para despreciar a su ex amante pero eso no significaba que él tuviera que aceptar que lo apartara por completo de su vida. No podía. Su alma siciliana no dejaría que una deuda así quedara pendiente. Aunque Serena no pudiera creerlo, la familia Chiba era una familia honrada y él no los avergonzaría.

Abrió la puerta de la joyería Adamo y frunció el ceño al no oír la campana que solía acompañarlo

cuando entraba en el establecimiento. Era una pequeña medida de seguridad para avisar a los empleados de la presencia de un cliente.

Avanzó dos pasos y se detuvo.

Ella estaba inclinada sobre uno de los mostradores de cristal con una joven pareja. Oía el suave tono de su voz aunque no era capaz de distinguir las palabras. Llevaba el cabello recogido. Darién recordó la reluciente mata de cabello rubio suelta sobre sábanas de raso blanco. El formal peinado dejaba a la vista la delicada línea del cuello y el leve pulso allí donde se hacía claramente visible cuando estaba muy excitada.

Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas a juego con sus ojos azules. La falda recta de u tono más oscuro que silueteaba sus esbeltas caderas y su pequeña cintura dejaba a la vista sólo unos centímetros por encima del tobillo. Sin embargo, si se movía un poco, la abertura trasera dejaba una vista deliciosa de las piernas que él deseaba tener alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo de amor una vez más.

Apretó los dientes ante la reacción de su cuerpo a tales pensamientos. La deseaba. Todavía. Dudaba mucho que alguna vez dejara de sentir el deseo de fundirse con ella. No había sucedido en un año de ausencia. Un año en el que ni siquiera se había sentido tentado de tocar a otra mujer. Un deseo como el que sentía compensaría cualquier cosa... incluso el matrimonio.

Era la única salida posible. Sólo así podría reparar todos sus pecados.

En ese momento, Serena dijo algo a la pareja a la que estaba atendiendo y se metió tras el mostrador que les había estado enseñando para sacar la bandeja con los anillos de diamantes.

Y entonces lo vio.

Su rostro se tomó lívido como la cera y sus ojos grises sin vida. Todo lo contrario a lo que había sentido antaño ante su presencia, cuando sus ojos se iluminaban de amor por él. No había amor en ese momento.

La mano que sostenía la bandeja tembló ligeramente antes de caer sobre el mostrador de cristal.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Serena se obligó a mirar al hombre que le había hablado en lugar del fantasma que permanecía de pie en la puerta de la joyería. Consiguió mantener la sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo colocando la bandeja para que la pudieran examinar mejor—. ¿Querían ver el solitario?

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron mientras asentía con la cabeza y miraba a su prometido a continuación con una mirada tan llena de amor que Serena sintió un terrible dolor interno. Ella también se había sentido así una vez. Pero Darién había destruido ese amor igual que la mala fortuna se había llevado a su bebé.

Serena sacó el anillo de la bandeja y sonrió a la pareja. Era maravilloso amar y ser amado. El hecho de que no esperara algo así para ella no era razón para no alegrarse por aquéllos que lo sentían.

—,Por qué no se lo prueba?

El joven tomó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de su prometida con expresión de ternura.

—Me queda perfecto —dijo la joven en un susurro.

Serena no tuvo que fingir una sonrisa. Aquello significaba una venta y lo necesitaban. Desesperadamente.

—Le queda muy bien.

Serena casi se había convencido de que él no estaba allí, que sólo había sido una mala pasada de su imaginación. La joven levantó la cabeza y miró a Darién como si fuera un benevolente benefactor cuando Serena sabía que no era nada por el estilo.

—Gracias, signor.

—A juzgar por el tipo de anillo, están ustedes de enhorabuena, ¿no es así?

—Oh, sí. Nos casaremos tan pronto regresemos a casa —dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

—¿No es romántico? —dijo la chica mirando con ternura a su futuro marido—. Nos conocimos en un viaje por Europa, y nos gustó tanto Italia que decidimos quedamos un par de semanas más.

—Y entonces decidimos casarnos —dijo el joven lleno de seguridad en sí mismo.

—Enhorabuena. Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices -dijo el hombre para quien la palabra «compromiso» era lo peor que podía ocurrirle.

Serena ignoró su comentario mientras la joven pareja le daba las gracias por sus deseos de felicidad y pagaban el anillo. Cuando se marcharon, se dispuso a cambiar la distribución de los anillos en la bandeja para disimular el hueco dejado por la mercancía vendida. No tenía ningún otro anillo para sustituir al que había vendido y no lo tendría hasta después de la subasta. No había dinero para comprar más piedras ni tampoco para comprar el oro en el que engarzarlas.

—Fingir que no estoy aquí no hará que me vaya.

Serena se giró y lo miró, despreciando el impacto

que su presencia seguía teniendo en su cuerpo. Los pezones se le endurecieron y sintió una reacción en su interior que no había sentido en doce largos meses. Era la reacción de su cuerpo hacia el hombre para el que estaba destinada. Por mucho que su cabeza y su corazón lo detestaran, su cuerpo seguía comportándose como si hubieran sido creados el uno para el otro.

—,A qué has venido? —preguntó Serena, como si no lo hubiera adivinado.

Había vivido en Italia durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta, su padre era siciliano, y si había algo que había aprendido era que la culpa para un italiano era una pesada carga, pero para un siciliano lo era todavía más. Y Darién tenía mucho por lo que sentirse culpable. Más de lo que imaginaba, más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a contarle.

¿Estaba buscando perdón?

Darién apoyó su metro ochenta de estatura contra uno de los mostradores.

—Me envía tu padre.

—,Mi padre? -dijo ella y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Los ojos zafiros de Darién penetraron en los de ella y Serena quiso cerrar los párpados para proteger su interior de un hombre que veía demasiado y nada a la vez. Había visto una vez el deseo de ella hacia él pero no había sabido reconocer el amor que se ocultaba tras él. Al final, había visto el embarazo pero no lo que significaba ser el padre de la criatura.

Darién suspiró como si lo molestara lo que veía en los ojos de Serena.

—Aparte del hecho de que no has ido a casa en todo el año?

—Sicilia no es mi casa.

—Tu casa está donde vive tu padre.

—Y su mujer.

—Y tu hermana también.

Sí, Mina vivía aún con sus padres. Tres años menor que Serena, que tenía veinticinco, Mina no mostraba deseo de independizarse. Ikuko, la madre de Serena, se habría mostrado disgustada si su hija hubiera demostrada tan poca independencia.

Serena había sido criada para ser totalmente independiente. Su hermana había sido mimada siguiendo la tradición siciliana.

—Mina vivirá en casa hasta que se case.

—Eso no es malo.

—Cada una es como es —dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombros. Ella estaba contenta con la vida que llevaba en la pequeña ciudad cerca de Roma. Su trabajo le permitía viajar, al menos cuando había dinero para ello, y no tenía a nadie que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie en absoluto.

—La campana no ha sonado cuando he entrado en la tienda.

—Está rota.

—Deberías arreglarla.

—Lo haré -dijo ella. Después de la subasta.

—No me has preguntado por qué me ha pedido tu padre que venga.

—Supuse que me lo dirías cuando te pareciera adecuado. Por tus palabras, entiendo que no ha pasado nada malo.

—Así es si no contamos el miedo que tiene de que te pase algo.

¿Le habría dicho su padre a Darién lo de las joyas de la corona? Ella no se lo habría dicho. Kenji Tsukino era un hombre tradicional. Serena había sido el resultado de un desliz con la actriz Ikuko. El había querido casarse cuando supo que ella estaba embarazada. Su madre se había negado. No quería un marido que la atara y tampoco había permitido que ser madre la atara.

—Por qué tiene miedo? —preguntó Serena. Llevaba siete años viviendo sola.

—No creer que el señor Di Adamo tenga la seguridad suficiente en su tienda como para hacerse cargo de algo tan valioso como las joyas de la corona de Mukar.

—Eso es ridículo. Esto es una joyería. Claro que podemos hacernos cargo de las joyas.

Darién sacudió la mano en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Valen diez veces más todo lo que hay en esta tienda. Más de una facción en Mukar no está de acuerdo con la disolución de la monarquía y la venta de las joyas.

—Mukar necesita el dinero. El anterior príncipe lo entiende así y pensó que tendría que hacer todos los sacrificios que fueran necesarios para la supervivencia de su país.

—Sea como sea, corres riesgo -dijo él con tono serio, como si realmente le importara.

Serena rió con desprecio. Era muy posible que Darién se sintiera culpable por la forma en que la había tratado, pero no le importaba lo que le ocurriera; sería una estúpida si se permitiera fantasear con algo así.

—Estoy perfectamente.

—¿Con la alarma de seguridad rota? —dijo él echando un vistazo despectivo al establecimiento—.

Las demás medidas de seguridad son antiguas. Hasta un ladronzuelo de segunda podría robar aquí.

—Eso no va a ocurrir. No ha habido ningún robo desde que el señor Di Adamo se hizo cargo de la tienda, y tiene ahora sesenta años.

—Así es. Es un hombre viejo. Demasiado débil para protegerte. Y los tiempos cambian. No puedes ignorar esos cambios, ni siquiera aquí —dijo Darién describiendo un arco con el brazo para referirse a la tienda incluso a la pequeña ciudad en la que vivía.

—No vivo en la ignorancia!

—No, pero eres peligrosamente ingenua si crees que hacerse cargo de algo como las joyas de la corona de Mukar no supone un riesgo para ti.

—Tendré más cuidado. Además, las tenemos en la cámara de seguridad.

—No es suficiente —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

—Tanto si lo es como si no, no es asunto tuyo.

—Tu padre ha hecho que lo sea.

—No tenía derecho a hacerlo. El no dirige mi vida.

Habría seguido hablando pero el señor Di Adamo entró en la tienda en ese momento. Llevaba con él a su nieto Nico.

—Señor Chiba. Es un placer volver a verlo por aquí. Y esta vez viene cuando mi ayudante está en la ciudad.

—Señor Di Adamo —Darién se giró y extendió la mano para saludarlo. A continuación hizo lo mismo con Nico—. Te estás haciendo muy mayor, Nico. Pronto podrás trabajar con tu abuelo en la joyería.

Nico lo miró con los ojos relucientes de alegría y

Serena no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo podía haberse desarrollado una amistad tan profunda entre su jefe y su ex amante durante el año que ella lo había estado evitando.

—Si es que sigo teniendo la joyería -dijo el hombre con una voz débil por el sentimiento de derrota—. Esta jovencita me ha dado nuevas esperanzas. ¿Le ha contado lo de las joyas de la corona?

—Su padre lo hizo.

—Es un milagro que pudiera convencer al anterior príncipe de la corona para que nos encarguemos nosotros de la subasta, pero es muy inteligente y capaz de convencer a cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas para que cumpla sus deseos —el hombre le guiñó un ojo a Darién—. ¿No es así?

Serena podría haberle dicho a su jefe que no había sido lo suficientemente deseable para convencer a Darién de que la amara, pero no lo hizo, porque ya no le importaba. No quería su amor. No quería pensar más en ello tampoco. Sólo quería que la dejaran en paz.

Pero no pudo ser. Darién se quedó allí, discutiendo con el señor Di Adamo los defectos del sistema de seguridad de la tienda. Insistió en hacerlo en el interior, aprovechando toda oportunidad de pasar cerca de ella. Y cada vez que esto ocurría, su cuerpo la traicionaba.

No importaba lo que hiciera para evitarlo. Si ella se movía él la seguía. En menos de treinta minutos, había perdido los nervios. Incapaz de soportar ni un minuto más la presión de estar cerca del hombre al que una vez había amado sin recibir amor a cambio, y al que en ese momento despreciaba, huyó hacia su despacho en la parte trasera del establecimiento.

Pensó que podía trabajar en la subasta. El señor Di Adamo podía ocuparse de la tienda.

—Llevas un año huyendo, Serena. Se ha terminado.

«Estúpida». No había sido muy acertado buscar refugio en una habitación pequeña con una sola salida. Tuvo que enfrentarse a él deseando no sentir nada en su interior, igual que cuando perdió a su bebé y sus sueños quedaron rotos.

Allí estaba bloqueando la puerta, literalmente. Serena se negó a permitir que las emociones internas que la recorrían salieran al exterior.

—No estoy huyendo. Tengo que trabajar.

—¿Pretendes decirme que no huías cada vez que te las arreglabas para no estar aquí cuando yo venía?

—No siempre estaba fuera.

—Eso es cierto. La primera vez que vine, te quedaste en casa y te negaste a abrirme la puerta.

Serena había amenazado con llamar a la policía si no se alejaba de su casa, y hablaba en serio. Ella sabía que no serviría de nada con él, pero aun así lo amenazó. Un hombre de riqueza y posición tan elevada como la suya podría haber hablado con la policía y convencerlos de que no pasaba nada, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. A pesar del alivio, Serena no lograba comprender por qué había reaccionado como lo hizo.

—Pero regresaste.

—Y tú te marchaste.

—Tenía un viaje de negocios.

Darién había cometido el error de llamarla para decirle que estaba en Roma y se dirigía a verla. Serena decidió adelantar su viaje de negocios tres días.

—Estabas huyendo, igual que la siguiente vez que intenté verte.

—Tuve que ir a ver a mi madre.

—Tu padre te dijo que yo venía hacia Roma. Tú sabías que trataría de volver a verte y decidiste tomar un vuelo a América una hora antes de mi llegada.

—Mi padre pensó que me gustaría verte —Serena soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo.

—Huiste, Serena, y yo te dejé, pero no puedo permitir que lo sigas haciendo.

—No quiero verte nunca más. Eso no significa que esté huyendo. Esa es la realidad.

Darién se estremeció o tal vez fuera un efecto óptico provocado por la luz. La luz temblaba a veces con las instalaciones antiguas.

—También es una realidad que tu padre me ha pedido que te proteja. Y es lo que voy a hacer.

—No necesito que me protejan.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? —Darién parecía furioso—. El sistema de seguridad de la tienda es peor de lo que imaginaba. Ha sido un milagro que no hayan robado. Esta tienda es el sueño de cualquier ladrón principiante —el ímpetu en la palabra «principiante» rebajó un tanto el desprecio hacia el sistema de seguridad.

—No ha habido dinero para hacer mejoras en ese aspecto.

—Eso no es excusa. Según el señor Di Adamo y tu padre, pasas muchos días aquí sola. ¿Es eso cierto?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—En eso te equivocas.

Aquella afirmación tan categórica despertó algo en su interior. El dolor que había ido creciendo durante meses mientras intentaba convencerse de que ya lo había superado estalló en su pecho. No había habido enfrentamiento que hubiera puesto punto final a su relación. Ella había salido del hospital en contra de las instrucciones del médico y se había negado a volver a ver a Darién.

Serena se puso de pie de un salto y, sin pensarlo, se acercó a él hasta quedar a meros centímetros. Se aseguró de estar cerca y habló golpeando con su dedo el pecho de roca de Darién para enfatizar el significado de sus palabras.

—No soy nada para ti —dijo apenas logrando contener el tono de su voz—. No era nada para ti mientras me poseías y ahora que ni siquiera somos amantes, mucho menos. Y tú no eres nada para mí.

—Dijiste que yo era el padre del hijo que perdiste.

El impacto de las palabras la golpeó con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio como si hubieran sido golpes físicos contra su cuerpo, el dolor tan intenso que no sabía si podría contenerlo. De pronto, con la rapidez de un rayo, Darién la tomó por la muñeca y la acercó hacia sí mientras sus labios articulaban palabras que ella no pudo comprender. El cuerpo de ella se amoldaba al de él de una forma que una vez había sido placentera, pero que en ese momento sólo le provocaba odio y miedo. Odio por su propia reacción y miedo de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

—No hables así. Lo que fueras en aquel tiempo, cuando estábamos juntos, me lo ofreciste. No fue algo repugnante, como quieres dar a entender con tus palabras.

¿Lo que fuera? Una virgen. Eso era lo que había sido para él, pero debido a que su himen no había resistido los embates de sus tiempos como gimnasta, él había creído lo contrario. De hecho había supuesto que era el mismo tipo de mujer que su madre.

—Pues ya no te ofreceré nada más. He aprendido la lección —le espetó.

Darién la miraba con pura furia, la mandíbula marmórea tensa. Y ella se alegró. Quería enfurecerlo, tanto como para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

—No tenemos que discutir ese tema ahora. Estoy aquí por tu seguridad. Nuestra relación puede esperar.

—No... —Serena se alejó de él de un brinco y se acercó a la mesa—. No tenemos ninguna relación. Ninguna. ¿Me oyes? Déjame en paz, Darién. No hay lugar para ti en mi vida y nunca lo habrá.

El no contestó, sólo la miró, fijamente. A continuación, bajó la vista hacia su pecho y Serena deseó gritar. Mientras le había estado diciendo que se marchara, su cuerpo no había dejado de reaccionar a su aroma, a la sensación de estar junto a él de nuevo.

—Te engañas a ti misma si crees que eso es cierto.

—Preferiría irme a la cama con una rata que contigo, señor Darién Endimión Chiba -dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre sus traicioneros y duros pezones.

El ladeó la cabeza como si lo hubiera golpeado. Lo que dijo a continuación asombró a Serena por la calma con que lo hizo.

—El señor Di Adamo necesita hacer mejoras en el sistema de seguridad para que pueda decirse que la tienda es segura. Y aun así, ninguno de los dos debería estar solo en ella.

Serena se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. El peso de sus responsabilidades le parecía tan grande que no podía seguir soportándolo.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón, pero no se puede hacer nada de eso.

—Debe hacerse.

—No hay dinero.

—Aun así, tiene que hacerse —contestó él sin hacer caso a la afirmación.

Serena se preguntó si no la habría oído. Tal vez, para un hombre como Darién, poseedor de una de las más prestigiosas empresas de seguridad del mundo, el concepto de carecer de dinero no significaba nada.

—No podemos —suspiró Serena frotándose los ojos con los dedos, sin importarle que, por un momento, su enemigo viera un signo de flaqueza en ella. Estaba tremendamente cansada—. El señor Di Adamo está intentando mantener la tienda por todos los medios para su nieto, pero cada año es más difícil.

—La subasta de las joyas de la corona será una fuente de ingresos.

—Sí. Un buen montón de dinero que necesita desesperadamente, pero no sé si será suficiente. El sistema de seguridad no es lo único que necesita mejoras.

—Yo me encargaré de ello.

—No te dejará —dijo ella pensando en el orgullo del hombre.

Darién se limitó a sonreír vagamente. En realidad sólo levantó los labios ligeramente, recordándole a Serena momentos que sería mejor olvidar.

—Sé cómo convencerlo.

—No lo dudo. Se te da muy bien manipular a la gente.

—No voy a discutir otra vez, cara.

—Yo no quiero discutir contigo —y era cierto. Sólo deseaba que se marchara.

—Bien.

Por un momento no comprendió lo que Darién había querido decir hasta que se dio cuenta de que sólo había dicho en voz alta que no quería discutir pero no que deseaba que se marchara.

—No quiero verte.

—No se puede tener todo, dolcezza.

Dolcezza. Dulzura. Así era como solía llamarla porque decía que era muy dulce. Aquello levantó heridas de nuevo, heridas que ya no sangraban pero que tampoco estaban curadas por completo.

—No me llames así.

—¿Dónde están las joyas de la corona ahora? —preguntó como si no la hubiera oído.

—Ya te lo he dicho. En la cámara de seguridad.

—¿Ya están en tu poder? -dijo él, su cuerpo tenso y alerta.

—Sí.

—Tu padre pensaba que todavía faltaba una semana o más para que las trajeran desde Mukar.

—Eso era lo que quería el anterior príncipe. Les dijo a todos que las transportarían justo antes de la subasta. Esperaba poder hacerlo en secreto. Y funcionó.

—Sólo porque yo no supiera que las tenías ya en tu poder no significa que nadie más lo desconozca.

—Están seguras en la cámara de seguridad —repitió ella con tozudez.

—Tal vez, pero tú no estás segura.

Seguía insistiendo en lo mismo y ella sabía que tenía razón, pero no sabía qué hacer. Lo cierto era que cuando estuvo negociando la subasta no había tenido en cuenta su seguridad. Tras haber perdido a su hijo y a Darién, tenía la sensación de que nunca alcanzaría la felicidad y por tanto podía arriesgarlo todo para asegurar un futuro al negocio de un hombre que había sido tan bueno con ella. El señor Di Adamo.

Mientras pensaba en lo único que lo preocupaba, Darién se acercó subrepticiamente hacia ella. Le

acarició la mejilla con suavidad y Serena sintió como si la marca quedara grabada a fuego sobre su piel.

—Nunca te dejaré sola —y diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

DARIÉN esperó a que Serena saliera del despacho. Había pasado la tarde trabajando en la subasta mientras él y el señor Di Adamo discutían los detalles del nuevo sistema de seguridad. El señor Di Adamo se ocupó también de los clientes mostrando a su nieto los entresijos del negocio mientras Darién hacía unas llamadas y pedía que el equipo se instalara de inmediato.

Había sido una tarde muy agradable pero aún le quedaba por hacer lo más difícil. Tenía que decirle a Serena que la llevaría a casa y se quedaría con ella. No tenía otra opción, pero dudaba mucho que Serena quedara satisfecha.

Y así fue.

Cinco minutos después lo miraba como si acabara de sugerirle la mayor de las obscenidades.

—De ninguna manera —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que algunos mechones escaparon del recogido y cayeron sobre sus azules ojos. Serena hizo un gesto impaciente para retirarlos—. No vendrás a casa conmigo.

—Si alguien se entera del paradero de las joyas, ni tu jefe ni tú estaréis a salvo. El se quedará con su hija

y su yerno. Tú no tienes a nadie.

La expresión de Serena al oír sus palabras fue de un vacío espiritual tan grande que Darién no podía

creer perteneciera a la apasionada mujer que había sido su amante una vez.

—Tampoco te tengo a ti. No lo haría. Ni siquiera por orden de mi padre. No vendrás conmigo. Punto

—dijo Serena saliendo de la tienda y dejando que el señor Di Adamo cerrara. Darién maldijo la situación y salió tras ella.

—Al menos deja que te lleve a casa —ya se ocuparía él de llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento.

—Tomaré el autobús —dijo ella echando a correr para tomar el que se acercaba y Darién quedó sorprendido de la forma tan hábil en que lo había burlado.

Furioso, dio instrucciones a uno de los hombres que había llevado consigo de que acompañara al señor Di Adamo y a su nieto a casa. Por su parte, se acomodó en su todoterreno negro dispuesto a seguir al autobús en el que iba Serena. No estaba de muy buen humor cuando llegó.

Serena bajó del autobús y dijo algo desagradable al verlo allí.

Darién la estaba esperando delante de su edificio. En sus ojos había una mirada violenta aunque ella sabía que aquel hombre nunca le haría daño físico. Sin embargo ella no podía evitar el escalofrío de aprensión que le subió por la columna vertebral.

Se acercó a la entrada con cautela, los ojos fijos en la puerta a la izquierda del hombre. Se detuvo a poca distancia porque él no se había movido, ni siquiera había hablado, aunque su lenguaje corporal hablaba a gritos, y nada bueno.

—No vuelvas a huir de mí.

Serena tuvo el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos fingiendo no sentir dolor.

—Déjame en paz. No puedes darme órdenes.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No te preocupa tu propia seguridad.

—¿Qué crees que podría pasarme en un autobús público? -dijo ella abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Si no lo sabes, eres más ingenua de lo que deberías ser para tu edad —contestó él procediendo a enumerar los peligros a los que podría haber tenido que enfrentarse. Cuando terminó, Serena sentía una mezcla de náuseas e irritación.

—Y si piensas que tu apartamento será más seguro, eres una estúpida —añadió al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio.

—Supones que hay más gente que sabe que las joyas están en la tienda pero no tienes pruebas que lo demuestren.

—Hay que ponerse en lo peor y actuar de acuerdo

-dijo él sin pedir disculpas por el cinismo que ocultaban sus palabras, disculpas que ella tampoco habría esperado de él. Cuando aún lo amaba, se había dado cuenta de la visión pesimista que tenía del mundo.

—Aunque alguien supiera y quisiera robar las joyas, la cámara de seguridad tiene un temporizador que controla su mecanismo de apertura —dijo ella no sin satisfacción—. El señor Di Adamo no puede abrirla antes de las nueve de la mañana por mucho que quisiera hacerlo antes.

—Eso no evitará que puedan utilizarte para llegar hasta ellas.

Serena suspiró consciente de que podía tener razón pero se negaba a creer que su vida pudiera correr un riesgo tan alto.

—Por favor, quítate de en medio —dijo mientras buscaba la llave—. Quiero entrar.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

—Lo he escuchado. Simplemente no creo que sea así —dijo sacando por fin la llave.

—Cabezota —dijo él y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la llave. Fue como la primera vez que la besó: inesperada.

Intentó recuperar la llave pero él ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Retrocedió un paso para hacerla entrar, pero sin soltar en ningún momento la llave.

—El edificio cuenta con un sistema de seguridad, por todos los santos.

—Un pequeño cerrojo no es suficiente seguridad. Sobre todo cuando el cerrojo es tan viejo como éste.

El edificio entero era antiguo y a ella le gustaba. Su apartamento tenía carácter y el alquiler era barato. Se negaba a vivir de sus padres y el señor Di Adamo no podía pagarle más dinero aunque lo mereciera.

—Deja de exhibir tus conocimientos sobre medidas de guardia de seguridad y devuélveme la llave. Tengo hambre y estoy cansada. Quiero llegar a mi casa, hacerme la cena y meterme en la cama.

—Soy un especialista en medidas de seguridad, no un guardia.

—Lo que sea.

Serena no tuvo que volver a pedirle la llave. Darién cubrió con grandes zancadas la distancia hasta su apartamento. Cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta, ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi piso?

Serena se había mudado tras la ruptura, incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que su otro piso despertaba en ella.

—No ha sido tan difícil averiguar tu dirección. De hecho, quince segundos y un ordenador bastan. Sin embargo, en este caso, simplemente tuve que preguntar a tu padre.

—Oh —Serena no supo qué decir. No le había dicho a su padre nada de su breve aventura con Darién ni el desastroso final.

—No le contaste lo nuestro -dijo él poniendo voz a los pensamientos de ella.

Serena se encogió de hombros mientras él abría la puerta del piso.

—Tampoco le dije lo del bebé -dijo Serena sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Yo tampoco.

—Lo sé.

Su padre ignoraba el embarazo y el aborto involuntario que había sufrido, al igual que también ignoraba el tipo de rata que era el hijo de su mejor amigo. Serena tampoco se lo había contado a su madre. De hecho, la única persona que lo sabía era ese hombre y no podía esperar comprensión de su peor enemigo.

Entró en el piso y ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—Es bonito.

Serena echó un vistazo a su pequeño apartamento. Tenía cuarto de baño pero la estancia principal hacía las veces de salón y dormitorio cuando abría el mueble-cama.

—Alegre, como tú —añadió Darién.

Como solía ser, tal vez. Había tratado de hacer de su hogar un lugar alegre pero la decoración no había conseguido que superara la sensación de pérdida y soledad. Ni siquiera el sol que se colaba por la ventana lograba subirle el ánimo.

—Gracias —contestó ella con gravedad.

—Cámbiate y te llevo a cenar —dijo él con tono impaciente.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa? —preguntó ella poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

—Nada. Vamos —dijo él tomándola del brazo. Serena sintió que el contacto la abrasaba.

—No he dicho que vaya a ir contigo —dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

—Prefieres preparar tú la cena? —preguntó él con la misma sonrisa que solía emplear antaño. Serena sintió un pinchazo en el corazón—. Hace mucho que no cocinas para mí, pero recuerdo que eras una estupenda cocinera. Me gustaría repetir la experiencia.

—Pues yo preferiría que te fueras —espetó ella explotando al escuchar el arrogante comentario—. Ya me has acompañado hasta casa, estoy sana y salva, no hay razón para que prolonguemos esto.

—Parece que no lo entiendes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella dejando de hacer fuerza para recuperar el brazo. No iba a dejarla ir y cada movimiento la hacía más consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

—No voy a dejarte sola.

—Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes? -dijo ella aterrada por lo que se esperaba.

—Hasta que pase la subasta seré tu fiel compañero.

—¿Fiel tú? -dijo ella con desdén, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—Nunca te fui infiel —afirmó él apretándole el brazo con más fuerza.

Lo creía a pesar de no querer hacerlo. No quería creer en él igual que él no había querido creerla a ella cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. No quería darle la satisfacción de decírselo, al menos.

-No.

—¿No, qué, dolcezza?

—No te quedarás aquí conmigo -dijo ella y su voz se rompió cuando Darién posó la mano sobre su clavícula. Se sentía como un pajarillo obnubilado ante una serpiente. No podía moverse pero sabía que dejar que la tocara sería desastroso para ella.

—Hice una promesa a tu padre y voy a cumplirla.

—No necesito un guardaespaldas.

—El no piensa igual.

—Mi padre no me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

—Eso es cierto. Al contrario que tu hermana, tú tienes la desconcertante tendencia de ir a tu aire, pero pensé que aunque sólo fuera por amor a tu padre dejarías de hacerlo para evitarle la preocupación constante por tu seguridad.

—Eso es lo que él dice -dijo ella, que no pensaba dejarse manipular tan fácilmente.

—Tuvo un ataque al corazón el mes pasado. ¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No —dijo ella con apenas un susurro. No podía respirar—. No me ha dicho nada.

—No sé. Tal vez no quisiera preocuparte.

—Debería haberlo sabido! —la angustia que sentía le recordó que no era más que una extraña. No pertenecía a nadie ni a ningún lugar.

Darién la estudió de una manera que la hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Ahora lo sabes. ¿Quieres que sufra otro ataque?

Serena se sentía impotente. A pesar de no tener una relación muy cercana con su padre lo quería mucho. Era cierto que no tenía muy buen aspecto la última vez que lo había visitado.

-No.

—Entonces me quedo.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad, Serena retrocedió en un intento por alejarse del insidioso contacto.

—No. Si papá está tan preocupado, admitiré que me ponga un guardaespaldas, pero no tú.

—Es un encargo demasiado importante para dejarlo en manos de otro.

—¿Yo, importante? —no podía evitar reírse del comentario.

Darién tensó la mandíbula y sus ojos zafiros se convirtieron en lanzallamas.

—Deja de presionar, Serena.

El tono que empleó le decía que era lo más aconsejable, pero Serena no podía contenerse. Tenía demasiado dolor acumulado. Aquel hombre le había hecho mucho daño y una parte de ella quería devolverle el golpe, aunque sólo fuera a través de comentarios hirientes para su orgullo masculino.

—Consígueme otro guardaespaldas.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Llamaré a papá y le diré que no quiero que estés cerca de mí.

—¿Y vas a decirle por qué?

—No tengo que darle explicaciones —contestó ella deteniéndose de camino al teléfono.

—Quiere que tengas lo mejor y yo soy el mejor. Tendrás que darle una explicación.

Lo cierto era que sabía que Darién tenía razón. Aunque algunos de los hombres disponibles en la empresa eran ex militares, ninguno había sido entrenado tan a fondo como Darién. Su padre y su abuelo se habían encargado de ello enviándolo a formarse en una academia de élite en la que le habían enseñado una forma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin igual en todo el mundo.

A la formación técnica había seguido la universidad con resultados que lo dejaban a la par con el servicio secreto del gobierno.

—Entonces se lo diré.

—Y te arriesgarás a provocar otro ataque? ¿Tan poco significa para ti?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —dijo ella apretando los puños mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por las emociones que ya no podía seguir controlando—. ¿No me has hecho ya bastante daño?

Ya 1o había dicho. La verdad quedó al descubierto. El tenía el poder para hacerle daño y lo había llevado a la práctica.

—No hago esto para hacerte daño. Necesitas mi protección -dijo él, su rostro parecía de piedra.

— Estar cerca de ti me hace daño! —gritó incapaz de seguir ocultándolo. Tal vez diciéndole la verdad dejaría de insistir en ser él quien la protegiera y asignaría a otra persona. Podría aprovecharse del sentimiento de culpa de los sicilianos—. No puedo soportar los recuerdos, Darién. ¿No lo ves? No verte es la única forma de empezar a vivir con ello.

Un gesto de dolor cruzó el rostro de Darién pero fue sólo un segundo.

—Fingir que no sucedió no es vivir.

De pronto, Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Darién quería hablar de lo sucedido. No podría soportarlo. Hablar del pasado abriría sus heridas en vez de curarlas. Pero él no se daba cuenta, claro, porque él no sentía el punzante dolor de haber sido rechazado. De hecho nunca había sentido por ella más que deseo sexual.

Desesperada por evitar la confrontación que se avecinaba, Serena se decidió por el menor de los inconvenientes.

—¿Dijiste algo de una invitación a cenar?

—Tenemos que hablar, Serena.

—Estoy realmente cansada. Preferiría no cocinar esta noche.

A juzgar por la forma en que frunció el ceño, era evidente que Darién se sintió irritado ante la negativa de Serena pero, al final, y para sorpresa de ésta, accedió.

—Está bien. Si no tienes que cambiarte de ropa, vámonos.

—Deja que me peine un poco y me pinte los labios.

Darién accedió de nuevo y Serena sintió un gran alivio cuando se encerró en el pequeño cubículo que hacía las veces de cuarto de baño.

Darién empezó a maldecir. Había pensado que iba a ser difícil vencer la aversión que Serena sentía hacia él pero estaba resultando prácticamente imposible.

Serena no estaba enfadada con él. Simplemente, lo odiaba. Había perdido a su bebé por su culpa. Ella nunca lo había dicho con esas palabras pero la última pelea que tuvieron había sido tan fuerte que el enfrentamiento provocó sin duda el aborto. El había aprendido a vivir con la culpa por lo sucedido pero no seguiría viviendo con la idea de no haber hecho nada para solucionarlo. Sin embargo, era evidente que no estaba preparada para hablar de matrimonio aún.

Tendría que cortejarla. Torció los labios en una expresión llena de cinismo. Sabía cómo lo haría. En la cama. Seducirla sería más fácil que tratar de convencerla con palabras. Y más agradable, también.

Puede que a ella no le gustara, pero su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a su presencia sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. El pulso se le aceleraba al más mínimo contacto con él. Un poco más de tiempo y la suficiente proximidad bastarían para verse cada uno en los brazos del otro.

No importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes. Definitivamente quería volver a meterse en la cama de Serena. Ni siquiera el matrimonio le parecía un alto precio para recuperar la pasión y el fuego que una vez habían sido suyos.

Cuando Serena salió del cuarto de baño su aspecto era frágil pero adorable. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y retirado de la cara con una horquilla. Su rostro tenía más color que antes pero probablemente fuera por el maquillaje más que por una mejoría en sus sentimientos. Sus ojos azules, antes siempre animados, estaban ahora desprovistos de toda emoción.

—Listo? —preguntó con voz absolutamente inexpresiva.

Darién odiaba aquella actitud. Quería disfrutar de la Serena de un año antes, no de aquella extraña. Era cierto que se había comportado como un estúpido. Aunque el padre de Serena dijera que la hija era como la madre, Serena era distinta en una cosa. Ella sí quería casarse con él cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Seguía sin saber si él era el padre de aquel bebé. Llevaban juntos un mes tan sólo cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada... ¿Qué posibilidades había? Pero él estaba decidido a arriesgarse porque quería tenerla en su cama y en su vida. Lo había decidido demasiado tarde y tenía que vivir con el arrepentimiento.

—Vamos —dijo tomándola de la mano.

Ella trató de soltarse pero él no la dejó ir. Tendría que acostumbrarse a su contacto de nuevo. La idea de que no quisiera volver a hacerlo era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Importa acaso?

—No.

—Eso pensaba yo.

Regresaron al piso dos horas más tarde. La cena había sido un desastre. Serena había evitado mirarlo, tocarlo e incluso hablar con él en todo lo posible. La huella del cansancio era visible en los dos. Serena bostezó.

—Vete a la cama.

Ella asintió. Darién echó un vistazo al apartamento. El confortable pero pequeño sofá no lo parecía tanto como posible cama. Estaba seguro de que el mueble-cama sería mejor, pero dudaba mucho que Serena estuviera dispuesta a compartirla con él. Miró al suelo y aquello le pareció aún peor.

—Supongo que esperarás que duerma en la alfombra.

Serena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una ola de rubor subió a sus mejillas.

—No espero que vayas a dormir aquí.

—Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese asunto.

—No vas a dormir en mi apartamento —dijo ella rígida.

—Me quedaré hasta que se celebre la subasta —respondió él. Su tono era tan sombrío como su humor después de la cena. Se sentía como un paria indeseable y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Normalmente las mujeres se tiraban a sus pies, incluso sus ex novias. Todas menos Serena.

Y la mirada de horror de Serena no mejoró en nada su deteriorado humor.

—No voy a atacarte —continuó—. Estoy aquí para protegerte.

—Imposible.

—¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? No voy a dejarte sola.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto que le resultaba familiar. Indicaba que estaba tratando de tomar una decisión. A continuación, la mirada de horror se tomó de disgusto.

—Si insistes en ser mi guardaespaldas puedes reservar una suite con dos dormitorios en un hotel o dormir en el rellano. Tú eliges.

—Un hotel -dijo él mirándola con fijeza. No podía creer que fuera tan fácil.

—De acuerdo. Dame un minuto para hacer la maleta. Serena metió ropa en una maleta sin orden ni concierto. Darién había parecido muy sorprendido con la sugerencia del hotel pero ella sabía lo intratable que podía ser. Se quedaría con ella por mucho que protestara, y Serena no quería que fuera en su apartamento. La sola idea de compartir con él un lugar tan pequeño la ponía nerviosa. Necesitaba una habitación propia y una cama que no le trajera recuerdos.

Y no era que hubieran compartido la cama de su apartamento pero, por alguna razón, si se quedaba con ella, sabía que quedaría impregnada de su presencia y tendría que volver a mudarse.

No quería pararse a pensar por qué aquel hombre tenía un impacto tan brutal sobre sus emociones después de tanto tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

TUMBADA en la cama del lujoso hotel, los recuerdos la invadieron y estaba demasiado agotada para luchar contra ellos.

Verlo había hecho que volviera a sentir de nuevo el dolor que ya había empezado a debilitarse; el sentimiento de traición; la tristeza por la pérdida; y con todo ello, el gozo de la posesión.

Y es que aquél había sido el período más gozoso de su vida. Había pertenecido a alguien, había encontrado un lugar en la vida de otra persona sin tener la sensación de estar de más, como le había ocurrido con su madre; ni de ser un inconveniente como había sido con su padre.

Darién la había aceptado y deseado tal y corno era. O eso había creído. Si fuera posible retroceder en el tiempo lo haría, hasta el breve lapso de tiempo en el! que se había sentido amada y se quedaría allí para siempre.

No conocería nunca el dolor de ser abandonada, ni la humillación por no ser querida, ni la desolación por la falta de compromiso por parte del hombre que amaba. Todo eso formaría parte de un futuro que nunca viviría.., pero no podía ser. Igual que tampoco podía borrar el terrible dolor de perder al único ser al que habría estado unida para siempre, un ser a quien habría dedicado toda su vida para proporcionarle todo el amor del que ella había carecido.

Entonces sus recuerdos viraron hacia el momento en que se dio cuenta de que Darién se había fijado en ella.

Había ido a Milán a una subasta de joyas. Recordaba que la habitación de su hotel parecía un horno porque el aire acondicionado no funcionaba. El teléfono sonó justo cuando ella salía de la ducha.

—¿Sí?

—Serena, soy Darién.

—¿El amigo de mi padre? —había dicho ella, incapaz de creer que la estuviera llamando a Milán.

—Espero ser también tu amigo, cara.

—Sí, claro. ¿Pasa algo con mi padre? —preguntó ella sin poder dejar de pensar en lo amable que era aquel hombre.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —su voz sonó acariciadora a través del hilo telefónico.

—Porque me estás llamando.

—¿Acaso un hombre no puede llamar a una hermosa mujer soltera nada más que para hablar de su padre?

Serena recordó cómo había sentido que las rodillas le flaquearon con la broma hasta el punto de tener que sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Sí, claro, yo sólo...

—Vamos, cara. Seguro que ya te habías dado cuenta de que me había fijado en ti.

Y por muy raro que pudiera haberle parecido no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Lo dices por la forma en que flirteaste conmigo? Pensé simplemente que lo hacías con todas las mujeres.

—¿Y lo hago?

—No lo sé —contestó ella. Prácticamente no lo conocía de nada. Ella se había criado con su madre en América y, por muy amigos que fueran su padre y el de Darién, ella sólo había coincidido con éste durante las ocasionales visitas que le hacía a su padre en Sicilia durante las vacaciones.

Por supuesto que había flirteado con ella el mismo día que la vio tomando el sol junto a la piscina en casa de su padre, en verano. Todavía podía recordar cómo relucían sus ojos al bromear con ella sobre algo que tenía que ver con las sirenas. Los hombres italianos tienen una forma muy especial de halagar a una mujer, pero los sicilianos son una clase aparte. Y Darién era el ejemplar más impresionante de sus compatriotas.

Había iniciado una especie de ritual de flirteo que duró las dos semanas que estuvo de visita en Sicilia.

Serena no había podido hacer nada para evitar caer en sus redes pero jamás se le ocurrió que el sentimiento pudiera ser mutuo.

—Pues tendrás que conocerme un poco mejor —continuó él—, para comprobar que mis intenciones están lejos de ser un flirteo, cara.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella. Le gustaba la idea.

—Sí.

—Como quieras.

—Te recogeré en cuarenta minutos.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —no podía creer que se refiriera a empezar a conocerse tan pronto.

—Para cenar.

—¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo?

—Pues claro. ¿Qué crees que estoy intentando hacer? -dijo él haciendo un ruido de impaciencia y diversión al tiempo.

—¿Que quieres cenar conmigo?

Puede que fuera hija de una estrella de Hollywood, pero llevaba una vida tranquila en la que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de juegos. Había visto demasiadas cosas desde temprana edad y estaba segura de que no quería ser como su madre. Ella nunca devaluaría su intimidad como había visto hacer a su madre.

—Sí. Quiero cenar contigo y ahora sólo te quedan treinta y cinco minutos para prepararte.

Darién llegó treinta minutos antes. Ella ya estaba preparada. La llevó a un elegante restaurante. Tras la cena, bailaron. La tomó entre sus brazos de una forma muy íntima y ella no se quejó. Era demasiado placentero. Sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado la invadieron mientras se mecían al son de la música. Era un deseo sexual como nunca había creído posible. Instantáneo. Ardiente. Imparable.

—Es un placer estar junto a ti, dolcezza.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella en un susurro lleno de sensualidad. Nunca en su vida había empleado un tono así.

—Me alegro.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la intensa mirada de él, quemándola en su camino hacia el mismo interior de su sexualidad.

—Dulce —continuó él mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia ella—. Seguro que eres muy dulce.

El beso le hizo olvidar por completo quién era. Empezó a arder como la llama de una vela, de una forma que nunca había experimentado.

Indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba, clavó las caderas contra las de él en busca de algo que pudiera sofocar el fuego que hacía arder sus sentidos. La caricia no hizo sino empeorar las cosas y Darién no hizo nada por evitar el gemido, al tiempo que el beso se hacía más profundo en un juego de sensualidad sin cuartel. Ella respondía con toda la sensualidad de su ser.

—Salgamos de aquí o te haré el amor aquí mismo y nos arrestarán por exhibicionismo.

—Me han dicho que la policía es bastante comprensiva —dijo ella bromeando.

—No bromees. Esto es angustioso. Quiero una cama y a ti en ella. Ahora.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaba tomando aquel ataque de pasión y se detuvo de golpe camino de la mesa. Darién se volvió hacia ella y la miró con sus zafiross ojos llenos de deseo, los labios ligeramente arqueados formando una expresión risueña que se le antojó aterradora.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Esperas que nos vayamos a la cama? ¿Ahora mismo?

—¿A qué estás jugando? Si el beso de antes no te ha parecido el preludio de una noche de sexo, ¿qué demonios era?

Ella no era muy dada a los juegos pero él no lo sabía, aunque la acusación que acababa de hacerle la hizo pararse a pensar. No podía decirle que nunca antes había besado de ese modo a nadie, así que no podía tener experiencia en lo que podía preludiar. El instinto le decía que si le confesaba a Darién su falta de experiencia éste perdería todo interés en ella.

—Es nuestra primera cita.

—Pero ya hicimos la danza de cortejo durante dos semanas en Sicilia. Te habría llevado a la cama entonces pero hacer algo así estando en casa de tu padre habría sido una falta de respeto hacia tu familia.

—Tan seguro estás de que me habría ido contigo a la cama? —la pasión estaba cediendo paso a la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a asumir que caería en sus brazos tan fácilmente?

—Te deseaba, cara. Sigo deseándote. Desesperadamente. Pero si no estás preparada, dímelo ahora. Iremos a tu ritmo —la sinceridad se reflejaba en su tono de voz y en la profundidad de sus ojos y el hechizo surtió efecto sobre ella.

—Yo también te deseo.

—Entonces vamos.

Serena asintió. El la llevó a su casa y fue entonces cuando descubrió que vivía gran parte del año en Milán, desde donde se hacía cargo de la empresa que tenía diferentes sedes repartidas por todo el mundo. Milán albergaba muchas grandes empresas y éstas requerían medidas de seguridad de última generación.

La besó de nuevo una vez dentro de la casa y ella perdió la batalla antes de empezar. Se despertó horas después con el cuerpo dolorido. Darién seguía durmiendo a su lado, respirando tranquilamente, y aquello le hizo cobrar conciencia de que era la primera vez que compartía el lecho con otra persona.

Se tocó las mejillas. Sentía el calor en la oscuridad. Se había sonrojado. No la sorprendía después de lo que había hecho. A juzgar por la apasionada forma en que la había amado, Darién había creído que era una mujer experimentada.

Se escurrió fuera de la cama y de puntillas llegó hasta el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha. Al salir, observó su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del baño. La imagen que le devolvió correspondía a otra Serena. Una mujer extraña pero muy sensual. Los pezones estaban aún duros y ligeramente doloridos. Tenía una pequeña marca en un pecho. Recordaba el beso salvaje y cómo ella había entrelazado las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de aquel hombre con una urgencia casi animal mientras le sujetaba con las manos los hombros sacando una fuerza casi sobrenatural. Recordaba también cómo el rincón secreto oculto entre sus muslos había experimentado el placer más increíble que pudiera imaginarse.

Se sentía distinta, como si las emociones de ambos estuvieran conectadas. Sentía que se había enamorado muy deprisa, pero ¿sentiría él lo mismo? Darién era un hombre muy experimentado. Le daba miedo salir del cuarto de baño y comprobar que él no sentía nada. Tal vez seguiría dormido y ella podría vestirse y volver a su hotel. Así evitaría la horrible sensación de la «mañana siguiente».

Él no había dicho o hecho nada que la indujera a pensar que sintiera por ella otra cosa que no fuera pura atracción física. Un hombre tan sexy como él no podía haberse enamorado en una noche. ¡Las mujeres se postraban a sus pies continuamente! Una noche de amor frenético que lo significaba todo para ella no podía significar nada para él. Y no podía culparlo. A pesar de los años que llevaba evitando encuentros íntimos pero casuales no pedía ninguna promesa. Y él no le había hecho ninguna. No había fingido estar enamorado de ella, sólo la deseaba.

Apagó finalmente la luz y tuvo que dejar pasar unos segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Entonces abrió la puerta. No quería despertarlo. Su ropa estaba desperdigada por toda la habitación. Se agachó a recoger la ropa interior.

—Cara, te echaba de menos. Vuelve a la cama.

—Creo... que será mejor que me vaya.

—No.

Y se movió con tal rapidez que Serena no lo vio venir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba fuera de la cama y al momento la tomó en brazos.

—Yo creo que deberías quedarte.

—Pero... -

—¿Pero qué, cara?

—Tú... yo... —Serena no podía pensar con claridad notando el roce del pecho desnudo de Darién en su piel.

—Sí. Tú y yo. Somos una pareja y no me gusta dormir solo si mi chica está cerca.

¿Su chica? Serena pensó entonces que sí debía de significar algo para él, pero ése fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo antes de perder la conciencia en los sensuales labios de Darién.

Las siguientes cuatro semanas fueron de una alegría absoluta. Se quedó unos días más en Milán. El la llamaba todas las noches y varias veces al día y finalmente pasaron un fin de semana juntos. Serena se tomó unos días libres para pasarlos en Milán y él la llevó con él a Nueva York en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Fueron tiempos felices hasta que empezó a perder el apetito por las mañanas.

No tomaba la píldora y la primera vez que habían hecho el amor él había perdido tanto el control que se había olvidado ponerse un condón. No había vuelto a pasar después y ninguno de los dos dijo nada del lapsus del primer día, pero tuvo sus consecuencias.

Para ella fueron motivo de alegría. La idea de llevar dentro el bebé de Darién la llenaba de dicha. Serena preparó una cena especial en su apartamento la noche en que había planeado decírselo. Estaba tan ansiosa por hablar con él que abrió la puerta antes de darle tiempo a llamar por segunda vez.

—Me echabas mucho de menos, dolcezza.

—Siempre.

Dejó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo y tomándola en sus brazos empezó a besarla hasta que se olvidaron de la cena. Estaban acurrucados en la cama tras hacer el amor apasionadamente cuando se lo dijo.

—Darién...

—Sí —contestó él acariciándole distraídamente la cadera. Su voz era profunda y su tono satisfecho, igual que siempre después de hacer el amor.

—Nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos.

—No, dolcezza, no lo hemos hecho —contestó él poniéndose tenso.

—Te gustan, ¿verdad?

—A todos los hombres sicilianos nos gustan los niños —dijo él con expresión indescifrable.

—Me alegro.

—Eso es todo?

—No exactamente.

Había dejado de acariciarle la cadera y sus dedos se cernían con fuerza sobre la piel, pero no dijo nada. Serena sintió los nervios en el estómago y se llevó la mano instintivamente a esa zona.

—Estoy embarazada.

Silencio absoluto. Darién no cambió de expresión aunque sí el ritmo de su respiración.

—Darién? —continuó ella.

—¿Cuándo lo has sabido? —el tono de Darién dejaba entrever una dureza que nunca antes había mostrado con ella.

—Esta semana.

—Y me lo has dicho de inmediato.

—Sí, por supuesto. No quería ocultártelo.

—Admirable -dijo él aunque no parecía admirarse realmente.

—Sé que no es fácil. Yo también estoy muy sorprendida.

—Imagino que sí -dijo él torciendo la boca en una mueca.

—Quiero decir que no sabía que una pudiera quedarse embarazada por un pequeño lapsus... uno, la primera vez que lo hicimos. Ni siquiera era el momento idóneo del ciclo. Es casi un milagro si lo piensas bien.

—¿Un milagro? — repitió él a punto de atragantarse—. ¿Llamas milagro estar embarazada de otro hombre?

—¿Pero de qué hablas? -dijo ella sentándose en la cama con expresión de incredulidad en los ojos—. ¿De qué otro hombre estás hablando?

—Supongo que compartirías tu cama con algún miserable antes de aquel viaje tuyo a Milán.

—¿Crees que estoy embarazada de otro hombre? —chilló Serena.

—No intentarás decirme que el bebé que esperas es mío -dijo él con una macabra sonrisa.

—Es que es así —afirmó ella sin poder respirar—. Olvidaste ponerte condón la primera vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Una suerte para ti, ¿no crees? —la increpó él, saltando fuera de la cama y mirándola con una furia desconocida—. Tal vez el padre de tu hijo no sea tan rico como yo o tal vez ya no te quiera.

Aquellas insinuaciones le hicieron mucho daño. Darién nunca le había hecho daño antes y había llegado a creer que nunca lo haría.

—No hay ningún otro hombre —trató de sonar convencida pero el tono fue apenas un susurro—. No ha habido otro hombre nunca.

Darién dejó escapar una carcajada llena de desprecio que cortó el aire con la precisión de un bisturí.

—Te acostaste conmigo en la primera cita... ¿Cómo quieres que te crea?

—¿De quién fue la idea?

—No te hagas la inocente. En tus circunstancias, mi impaciencia fue como el maná caído del cielo.

—No estoy jugando. ¡Era virgen! —gritó y se odió por haber tenido que decírselo como única forma de defensa.

—No me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—No voy a hacerme responsable del error de otro hombre.

—Este bebé no es un error! —dijo ella cubriéndose el abdomen con los brazos.

—Tal vez no, pero tratar de convencerme de que soy el padre sí lo es. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que hubiera continuado con este romance y hasta te habría ayudado económicamente si hubieras sido sincera conmigo —dijo él con todo el desprecio posible mientras se ponía la ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me voy.

Serena salió de la cama de un salto y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a él. No iba a dejar que un malentendido destruyera su felicidad. Lo tomó del brazo en un intento desesperado por que la escuchase.

—Por favor, Darién, cariño. El bebé es tuyo. Lo juro. Te quiero. Nunca te mentiría.

—Déjalo -dijo él soltándose—. El juego ha terminado y has perdido. Acéptalo.

—No estoy jugando. Estoy embarazada de ti. ¿No quieres ser padre?

El rostro de Darién se congestionó y a continuación giró en redondo y se marchó. Serena se quedó de pie, helada ante una reacción tan inesperada mientras observaba cómo terminaba de vestirse. Lo siguió hasta el salón. El miró de reojo hacia la mesa especialmente preparada para la ocasión y tensó los labios pero no dijo nada. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

—No le diré a tu padre nada de esto —dijo él. Sus ojos decían a gritos lo que opinaba de ella y eso le dolió mucho—. Se moriría si lo supiera, pero no trates de convencerlo de que ese niño es mío. No mentiré para protegerte.

—Le diré a mi padre lo que me parezca —dijo ella sintiéndose de pronto con el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a él. Lo miró y sintió como si una enorme bola de fuego le estuviera quemando el pecho por dentro —. Tú eres el padre y tampoco mentiré para protegerte.

—Ni lo intentes -dijo él mirándola con desprecio.

En ese momento, Serena fue consciente de que si él la amara tanto como ella a él la creería. Fue realmente doloroso darse cuenta.

—Sólo ha sido sexo, ¿no es así?

_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser con una mujer como tú? Serena no le respondió. No podía. Acababa de hacérsele añicos el corazón y apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

Darién salió y ella corrió al cuarto de baño a vomitar.

Darién estaba tumbado en el sofá de la enorme suite mientras bebía un whisky escocés. Serena se había ido a la cama nada más volver de la cena argumentando que estaba cansada. Y no podía dudarlo. Parecía débil más que cansada.

Había pasado un año desde la tragedia pero no parecía haberlo superado. Sus preciosos ojos azules lo confirmaban. Eran un pozo de pena y todo era por su culpa. Había sido muy duro con ella y como consecuencia había perdido al bebé.

Se restregó los ojos. ¿Podría olvidar alguna vez la visión de Serena en su cama en un lago de sangre?

Serena había tratado de hablar con él la noche que le había contado lo del embarazo pero él se había negado a contestar al teléfono. Serena había llegado a ir a Milán a verlo pero una vez más él se había negado a verla.

El caso era que tras aquella noche, la mente se enfrió lo suficiente y pudo empezar a pensar con claridad, llegando a considerar las posibilidades de que el bebé fuera suyo. Se dio cuenta de que los estúpidos prejuicios le habían enturbiado la mente. ¿Qué pasaba si Serena era como su madre, como decía su padre?

Lo cierto era que ella no se parecía nada a él. Ella no actuaba con promiscuidad con otros hombres. De no ser por las advertencias de su padre él habría creído que era una mujer de lo más inocente. Tanto como le había jurado aquella fatídica noche.

Un mes sin ella había horadado severamente el orgullo que inicialmente lo había mantenido alejado. La echaba tanto de menos que le dolía y ni el trabajo le permitía olvidarla. Ni siquiera había intentado salir con otras mujeres tras la traición de Serena. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué habría tratado de convencerlo de que el bebé era suyo.

Por las noches, la idea de que no hubiera estado mintiendo lo perseguía. Había llegado a convencerse de que, aun en el caso de que hubiera estado mintiendo, podía comprender sus motivos. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y sin duda tenía miedo de perderlo.

El amor no era algo en el que pensara muy a menudo. Era un sentimiento que las mujeres utilizaban para justificar su pasión y los hombres como excusa para mostrarse débiles. Pero aun así, podía creer que Serena sintiera algo por él y por eso tuviera miedo de perderlo. También existía la posibilidad de que lo que le diera miedo fuera enfrentarse al embarazo sola.

Tras tomar una decisión había tratado de verla pero ella no había querido abrirle la puerta. Sabía que estaba en casa porque escuchaba música en el interior. Tras llamar varias veces trató de abrir la puerta y ésta cedió.

Una sensación extraña lo asaltó. Pensó que alguien podía haber entrado en aquella casa que carecía de sistema de seguridad y se imaginó lo peor. Corrió al dormitorio preparado para pelear pero no había ningún enemigo.

Sólo el bulto de una mujer acurrucada bajo las mantas. No estaba dormida. Gemía de dolor y pudo ver que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

SERENA? —dijo arrodillándose junto a la cama.

—¿Darién? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella abriendo los tristes ojos azules.

—Eso da igual. ¿Qué te pasa?

—El bebé. Creo que es mi bebé —alcanzó a decir ella en un sollozo impregnado de tanta angustia que le dolió escucharlo.

—Llamaré a una ambulancia —dijo él sacando el móvil y marcando el número.

Serena no respondió. Se limitó a gemir y a llorar.

—Duele mucho -dijo mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba y sacudía la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Darién cubrió con su mano la de Serena que yacía sobre su vientre.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé —dijo ella dando un nuevo alarido—. No hice nada.

Darién trató de infundirle fuerzas a través de su mano pero ella seguía gritando y llorando. No podía hacer nada por evitarle los dolores. Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerle con fuerza la mano.

Los servicios de urgencias llegaron en ese momento. Comenzaron el reconocimiento de Serena dejando que Darién permaneciera a su lado, pero finalmente le pidieron que se alejara.

De pronto Serena, que hasta el momento parecía ajena al número de personas que había en la habitación, tomó la mano de Darién con desesperación.

—No dejes que me muevan. Si me mueven, perderé a mi bebé.

—Serena, tienes que dejar que te lleven al hospital.

—No. ¡Si me pongo de pie mi bebé morirá!

—No tendrá que ponerse de pie —le aseguró uno de los enfermeros, pero ella no le hizo caso. No podía dejar de mirar a Darién con fijeza.

—Por favor, no dejes que pierda a mi bebé. Te prometo... —su voz se diluyó en el momento en que otra contracción la sobrecogía y la hacía retorcerse de dolor.

—Está bien, Serena. Tienes que confiar en estos hombres.

—No puedo. A ellos no les importa —no atendía a razones y él no sabía cómo convencerla—. Es mi bebé. Por favor, no puedo dejar que muera. Lo quiero.

A él le escocían los ojos y las emociones no le permitían hablar.

—Por favor, Darién —Serena lo miró implorante— no dejes que pierda a mi bebé. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie quién es el padre. Volveré a Estados Unidos. No volveré a molestarte pero, por favor, no dejes que lo pierda.

—No digas esas cosas —contestó él aunque las palabras de Serena ya estaban en su conciencia.

Uno de los enfermeros retiró entonces la manta descubriendo así la mancha roja que había bajo el cuerpo de Serena.

—Serena... —gimió Darién casi sin habla.

Ella bajó la vista y al ver la mancha lanzó un grito. El sonido todavía retumbaba en la mente de Darién porque fue un sonido que mostraba tanta agonía que le angustió. Aún seguía angustiándole cada vez que lo recordaba.

Ya había perdido al bebé mucho antes de que los enfermeros salieran del apartamento, y tuvieron que sedarla para poder moverla. Ella misma había estado a punto de morir por la hemorragia.

Durante los días que estuvo ingresada en el hospital, lo había ignorado por completo. El cuarto día tras el incidente, fue a visitarla y descubrió que se había marchado. No había regresado al trabajo y nunca supo dónde pasó las cuatro semanas siguientes a su breve estancia en el hospital.

Serena se despertó al oír su propio grito. El corazón le latía con violencia y tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Extendió la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla y se encontró con una velluda piel a su lado.

—Cara, ¿estás bien?

—Ha sido sólo un sueño —contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza, confusa—. No hacía falta que vinieras corriendo a salvarme.

—Parecía más bien una pesadilla —dijo él sin mostrar ni una pizca de irritación ante el comentario de ella—. ¿Soñabas con el bebé?

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó ella segura de que él no tenía la más mínima idea de la clase de sueños que la perseguían.

—Gritaste igual que en el momento en que descubriste que lo habías perdido.

—No sabía que los gritos provocados por las pesadillas tuvieran un tono indicativo.

—Es un grito que no creo que pueda olvidar jamás.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella temblando desafiante.

—Lo siento.

Serena no tuvo que preguntar por qué. No lo necesitaba. Cuando estuvo en el hospital, Darién le había dicho que se sentía culpable de que hubiera perdido al bebé. Si en algún momento se hubiera referido al bebé Como el de los dos, podría haberlo perdonado.

—Yo también —dijo ella y a continuación le pidió que se marchara aunque lo que más deseaba era que se quedase—. Estoy bien. Puedes volver a tu habitación.

El se levantó y se marchó sin decir una palabra. Serena se sintió como si le arrancaran algo, aunque no tenía motivos para ello, y se arrebujó bajo el edredón tratando de deshacerse de los últimos restos del desagradable Sueño.

Unos minutos después, Darién regresó. Dejó abierta la puerta que daba al salón de la suite en la que había encendido algunas luces. A contraluz vio la sombra de Darién que se acercaba a la cama y le ofrecía una taza con algo caliente. Serena dio un sorbo y se atragantó al reconocer el alcohol.

—Es brandy caliente. Te ayudará a dormir. Serena asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y dio otro sorbo al brandy.

—¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo? —preguntó.

—No, pero anoche me acordé —dijo ella.

—Yo también.

Aquella afirmación hizo que levantara la vista para mirarlo, pero no pudo vislumbrar la expresión de su rostro en la oscuridad del cuarto.

—No fue culpa tuya -dijo ella.

—¿No? —dijo él girándose y acercándose a la ventana—. El doctor me dijo que un estrés emocional profundo puede ocasionar un aborto, y está claro que tú lo sufrías por mi culpa.

Ella no pudo negarlo pero tampoco podía culparlo por algo que no había sido culpa de nadie. Lo culpaba de no creerla, de acusarla de haber tratado de engañarlo y también de haber rechazado a su hijo, el de los dos, pero no creía que la muerte del bebé fuera enteramente culpa de él.

—Tal vez fuera mejor.

—¿Qué? —dijo él girándose de golpe hacia ella.

—Sé lo que es crecer sabiendo que eres un hijo no deseado —dijo ella.

—Pero tú querías a ese hijo —dijo él con voz grave casi como si estuviera tratando de controlar una fuerte emoción.

—Sí, pero tú no. Habría crecido preguntándose por qué no era digno del amor de su padre. No te digo esto para hacerte sentir culpable sino para que entiendas que a veces las tragedias ocurren por una razón.

—Yo habría querido a mi hijo.

Pero el problema era que él no creía que fuera suyo. Serena no quiso seguir dándole vueltas. El brandy estaba surtiendo efecto y no deseaba luchar contra nadie. El tampoco le dio oportunidad.

—¿Sentiste en algún momento que tu padre no te quería?

Serena suspiró tratando de desenmarañar la mezcla de sentimientos que había sentido hacia su padre cuando era una niña.

—No. No era eso, pero tampoco sentí nunca que fuera una hija especialmente deseada. No era sino el símbolo de un gran error. No me comprendía, no como a Mina. Yo era diferente, no era una chica tradicional, una chica típicamente siciliana. No encajaba en su mundo y yo lo sabía. Cada verano lo visitaba para recordarle que dentro de su perfecta familia había un cuco.

—Eso te dolía.

—Sí —dijo ella. No tenía sentido negarlo.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella odiaba la simple palabra «madre» pero era demasiado independiente y orgullosa para darle a mi padre la custodia. El hecho fue que pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en internados o en compañía de niñeras.

—Pero eso es terrible.

—No era tan malo. Odiaba vivir en casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi madre estaba siempre rodeada de aduladores y ni ellos ni tampoco ella tenían la menor idea de lo que significaba comprometerse y cuidar una relación. Eso sí que era horrible y me dolía ver a mi propia madre irse a la cama con uno y con otro con tanta facilidad.

Darién quería preguntarle por qué decía eso si ella se había convertido en una mujer como su madre, pero no lo hizo. Por primera vez desde que perdiera al bebé, Serena le estaba abriendo su corazón.

—Y cuando creciste viniste a vivir a Italia, lejos de tu madre.

—Sí.

—Pero también lejos de tu padre. ¿Por qué no fuiste a vivir a Sicilia?

—Papá es el tradicional padre siciliano. Si me hubiera instalado en Sicilia tendría que haber sido en su casa y eso no habría sido justo ni para Selene ni para Mina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quería irrumpir en su vida. Bastante toleran mis visitas durante el verano.

—Son tu familia.

—No —dijo ella con resignación pero sin tristeza—. No pertenezco a esa familia.

Darién se sintió como si un caballo le hubiera dado una coz en el pecho. Aquella mujer, tan segura de sí misma como para dirigir el negocio del señor Di Adamo, creía no tener un sitio en el seno de su propia familia.

Darién seguía pensando en ello al día siguiente cuando acercó a Serena a la joyería. Estaba callada, tranquila; la hostilidad que le había mostrado el día anterior parecía haber desaparecido y Darién se alegró.

—¿Has enviado las invitaciones para la subasta? —le preguntó mientras aparcaba.

—Sí. Varias personas ya me han respondido.

—Necesitaré una copia de la lista de los invitados y de los que han confirmado su asistencia.

—De acuerdo.

—Has dejado de luchar conmigo.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? -dijo ella abriendo la puerta antes de que él pudiera hacerlo por ella—. Faltan menos de dos semanas para la subasta. Cuando termine, te irás.

—No estés tan segura -dijo él, pero ella ya había salido del coche y no lo oyó.

Varias horas más tarde Darién y ella estaban solos en la tienda. Era casi la hora de cerrar y el señor Di Adamo ya se había marchado, al igual que los hombres que habían estado instalando el nuevo sistema de seguridad. No habían terminado porque se habían encontrado con obstáculos en la antigua instalación eléctrica. Aquello había enfurecido a Darién pero no era realmente culpa de nadie y le dio a Serena un poco de satisfacción silenciosa.

Ciñéndose a su plan de no mostrar resistencia había tratado de ignorar su constante presencia. Cuando el señor Di Adamo y él hablaban como si ella no estuviera allí, ella actuaba como si realmente no estuviera allí. Se negaba a discutir con el señor Di Adamo sobre cuestiones de seguridad.

No dijo nada cuando Darién dijo que él se quedaría con ella para cerrar la tienda. Solos. Serena había fingido no darse cuenta de cómo reservaba mesa para dos en el restaurante que ambos habían frecuentado mucho durante su breve relación.

Pero aquello era demasiado. Serena le dio un manotazo cuando Darién le ofreció un pequeño broche dorado en forma de rosa.

—No voy a llevar ese artilugio de seguimiento.

—Pensé que no ibas a discutir conmigo -dijo él alzando una ceja y arqueando los labios con gesto satisfecho.

—Lo que no quiero es estar contigo. Pensé que si no te discutía las cosas, podría ignorarte, pero estás decidido a ponérmelo difícil, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él, sus ojos oscuros indescifrables.

Aquella declaración abierta la hizo detenerse y se giró para mirarlo, todos sus músculos tensos.

—¿Por qué, Darién? ¿Por qué me atormentas?

—No tengo la más mínima intención de atormentarte. Me perteneces y no dejaré que finjas que no existo en tu vida.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Es imposible que hayas dicho lo que acabas de decir.

—Lo he dicho. Lo acepto.

—No te pertenezco —la idea en sí era obscena—. Tú rechazaste a nuestro hijo y ahora pretendes hacerme creer que puedes venir diciendo que soy tuya.

—Yo no rechacé a nuestro hijo.

—¿Y cómo llamas a lo que hiciste? — preguntó ella con tono de desprecio y también de desafío—. Ya lo tengo —dijo poniéndose un dedo en la sien y frunciendo los labios mientras asentía con la cabeza—. No creías que el bebé fuera tuyo y por eso dices que no rechazaste a tu hijo. Muy conveniente.

Serena sintió haber mostrado tanta amargura en la voz, pero él había hurgado en la herida y todo el veneno que había dentro parecía rebosar por mucho que ella intentara contenerlo.

—Me dices que estás embarazada después de cuatro semanas de relación. ¿Qué querías que pensara? Porca miseria! ¿Crees que me gustaba la idea de que llevaras en tu cuerpo la semilla de otro hombre?

—Si te resultaba tan doloroso, ¿por qué no lo pensaste mejor? Admítelo, Darién, yo no significaba nada para ti y por eso no quisiste creer que el bebé era tuyo.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que yo quería!

Serena retrocedió ante el volumen de su voz. Darién era un hombre muy apasionado pero nunca le había gritado, ni siquiera aquella horrible noche cuando la rechazó.

—Lo siento pero sí lo sé. Tus actos hablan por sí solos. No tenías razón alguna para creer que me acostaba con otro pero supusiste que era así porque quisiste —repitió.

—Tu propio padre me dijo que eras como tu madre —replicó Darién con un tono tan acusador que le puso los pelos de punta—. Así es. Kenji Tsukino, un hombre siciliano que nunca iría por ahí contando chismorreos de su propia hija. Él me dijo que tú eras como Ikuko, famosa actriz, aunque más por sus escarceos amorosos que por su belleza o aptitudes artísticas.

Serena sabía que nunca había habido amor en las relaciones que mantenía su madre pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Se mareó ante la acusación que, según Darién, su padre había hecho de ella.

—¿Mi padre te dijo que yo era como Ikuko? —aquello dolía. Mucho.

No estaban muy unidos pero Serena creía que su padre la conocía mejor que eso. Creía que su padre comprendía que ella odiaba el estilo de vida de su madre aunque nunca lo había hablado con él. El nunca pensaría algo así de mina, su perfecta y tradicional hija siciliana.

Darién la observaba con expresión cercana a la compasión. Era demasiado.

—¡No te compadezcas de mí! Papá se equivoca tanto como tú, pero no me importa, ¿me oyes? No me importa -dijo Serena mintiendo con más desesperación que convicción.

Era una mujer adulta. No necesitaba que ni su padre ni Darién tuvieran una buena opinión de ella. Si los únicos dos hombres a los que había querido pensaban que era una fulana, pues que lo pensaran.

Darién abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla. Giró la cabeza y miró hacia la calle. Serena comenzó a decir algo pero él la miró y sacudió la cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto con el dedo sobre los labios para que guardara silencio.

Agachando la cabeza ligeramente, dio un paso hacia el apartamento del señor Di Adamo, que comunicaba con la joyería. Serena miró hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar un escalofrío de aprensión. Estaba ligeramente abierta pero no recordaba si su jefe la había dejado así al marcharse.

Debería haber llevado las joyas a la cámara veinte minutos antes pero la discusión con Darién la había retenido en la tienda mucho más allá de la hora de cierre.

La puerta que comunicaba con el apartamento de su jefe se abrió de golpe. Darién dio un salto hacia ella. En ese mismo instante, dos hombres con grotescas máscaras de carnaval entraron por la puerta principal. Aunque daba más miedo la pistola que llevaba en las manos el hombre que salió de la puerta trasera que los hombres disfrazados.

Con fugaz agilidad, Darién pegó una patada al hombre del arma y lo lanzó al suelo. Los otros hombres corrieron hacia él pero Darién le gritó a

Serena:

—Métete en la cámara y cierra.

Ella corrió hacia la cámara sin intención de cerrar la puerta de acero y dejar a Darién fuera.

Éste consiguió derribar a los dos hombres pero el hombre de la pistola se había recuperado y estaba levantándose. Serena lo observaba todo desde la puerta de la cámara entreabierta y se percató de una nueva sombra. Aquel hombre no estaba solo.

- ¡Darién!

Al oír el grito de Serena, Darién se volvió hacia ella, que gesticulaba frenéticamente.

—¡Hay más! Vamos.

—Me las arreglaré. Cierra la puerta, cara. Ahora.

—No. No, sin ti.

Darién lanzó una maldición y, a continuación, volvió la atención sobre los hombres que estaban en el suelo. Uno de ellos comenzaba a moverse.

—Vamos, Darién —gritó Serena temiendo por la seguridad del hombre. Entonces, instintivamente consciente de que Darién jamás la pondría en peligro, repitió—: ¡No cerraré esta puerta mientras tú estés fuera! —y dio un paso hacia fuera para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

Darién dijo entonces algo que ella nunca le había oído decir y, con una poderosa patada a la puerta que daba paso al apartamento golpeó a los hombres dejándolos sin sentido. Casi simultáneamente, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia ella. La empujó hasta introducirla por completo en la cámara pero se quedó él fuera para cerrar la puerta. Ella gritó y se agarró a su brazo con tal fuerza que tendría que hacerle realmente daño para que lo soltara.

Los disparos comenzaron a sonar y la pared junto a la cámara explotó esparciendo una lluvia de yeso y madera. Maldiciendo de nuevo, Darién se lanzó hacia el interior de la cámara y cerró la pesada puerta. El sonido del mecanismo de cierre se mezcló con el de nuevos disparos pero ninguna bala consiguió atravesar la puerta de treinta centímetros de grosor.

En unos segundos, el ruido de los disparos se desvaneció mientras la puerta quedaba sellada por completo. Serena apretó el botón de la luz de emergencia y suspiró aliviada cuando la tenue luz iluminó la oscura cámara.

Darién sacó el móvil y, de nuevo, lanzó una maldición.

—No hay cobertura.

—Es una cámara gruesa pero alguien habrá oído los disparos desde la calle y habrá llamado a la policía.

—Sí. Demonios, Serena, ¿por qué me desobedeciste? —dijo él mirándola con ojos acusadores.

—Ni siquiera tú eres invulnerable a las balas, Darién. Podrían haberte matado —los dientes le castañetearon al pensarlo—. ¿Por qué no viniste inmediatamente a la cámara? Podrían haberte disparado —dijo a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

—¿Y te habría importado? —preguntó él con mirada insondable.

—S-sí —respondió ella, y la voz se le rompió.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y a continuación la abrazó con ternura.

—Estoy bien. He sido entrenado para esto.

—¿Quieres decir que todo el tiempo arriesgas tu vida de esta manera? —consiguió decir entre sollozos. Era un aspecto de su negocio en el que ella nunca había pensado antes.

Para ella siempre había sido el magnate que lo tenía todo bajo control, y no el peligroso experto en seguridad que podía desembarazarse de tres hombres en segundos.

—Soy el dueño de la empresa, amore.

—Pero estás entrenado para esto —su voz tembló de miedo por lo que aquello significaba.

—No suelo hacer de guardaespaldas a menudo -dijo él con una cínica sonrisa.

—¿Cuántas veces antes lo has hecho? —preguntó ella sujetándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Esta es la primera vez.

—Eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida para hacerle un favor al mejor amigo de tu padre -dijo ella. Era estúpido-. Podrías haber dejado que otro hombre me protegiera... como guardaespaldas.

—Nunca habría permitido que otro hombre te protegiera —dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

—Porque te sientes culpable.

—¿Y no habría de ser así?

La confirmación fue como un jarro de agua fría sobre la pequeña llama de esperanza que había comenzado a arder en su corazón. Ella no quería su culpa. Había tratado de convencerse de que no quería nada de él pero la ansiedad provocada por el tiroteo había conseguido diezmar sus defensas.

Darién trataba de tranquilizarla acariciándole la espalda mientras la abrazaba y lo que Serena sintió en ese momento la escandalizó.

— Estás excitado!

—Hacía mucho tiempo y tenerte cerca... —se encogió de hombros—. Además, es bien sabido que el peligro actúa como un afrodisíaco. Ignóralo y yo trataré de hacer lo mismo.

—Sería la primera vez -dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos zafiros. Trató de decirlo con voz suave pero en realidad sonó acariciadora.

—Eso es muy cierto —asintió él tensando la mandíbula—. No puedo resistirme a ti, cara.

Serena no dijo nada. No podía. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando igual que un año antes. Los pechos pedían a gritos ser acariciados. Por propia voluntad sus piernas se separaron ligeramente.

— Pero no me lo pones nada fácil —Continuó él lanzando un gemido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena confusa. No podía pensar en nada. Un fuego de deseo incendió su cuerpo.

Darién murmuró algo y bajó la cabeza hasta tomar la boca de Serena lleno de pasión.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No se le pasó por la cabeza rechazarlo. No en ese momento en que el pasado no importaba. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en el presente. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en todo ello después.

Serena separó los labios y él introdujo su lengua haciendo el beso más profundo. Saboreándola, dejando que ella lo saboreara a él. Serena arqueé el cuerpo contra el de él. Hacía mucho tiempo. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos mientras paladeaba la intimidad de aquel beso, el tacto de su piel.

El posó las manos en las nalgas de ella y palpó la carne bajo la ropa, recorriéndole cada centímetro hasta acercarse peligrosamente al vértice que formaban sus muslos.

Serena respondió con un gemido.

—Si, amorino. Eso es —dijo él al tiempo que recorría con sus labios los de ella animándola a seguir, excitándola más y más. El beso se hizo voraz, los deseos largo tiempo contenidos explotaron entre ambos con la potencia de una función pirotécnica.

Ella chupó con profusión el labio inferior de él y lo mordió ligeramente. De pronto, Darién la tomó en brazos y la apoyó contra la pared de acero. Ella apenas sintió el frío; Darién le había levantado la falda y descubierto las nalgas, pero no le importaba.

Lo único que necesitaba era sentir su piel contra la de ella. Buscó los botones de la camisa y los desabrochó con rapidez. La ropa de ella también cayó y al poco ambos pudieron sentir el roce de la piel del otro.

—Te deseo, dolcezza.

Ella no respondió. No podía pero sentía lo mismo.

—Eres tan dulce... —continuó besándola en el cuello.

Y entonces, sin motivo aparente, aquellas palabras que tan familiares habían sido cuando fueron amantes felices trajeron al presente el dolor que ella creía anestesiado, aniquilando todo su ardor y dejándola temblando de oscuras emociones pero no de deseo.

—Soy tan dulce que una vez creíste que quería endosarte el hijo de otro hombre.

—No pienses en eso ahora —dijo él con tono desesperado. Sin duda, lo estaba. Darién estaba muy excitado y no había duda de que la deseaba.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ello —susurró ella.

—Ahora no, Serena. Hablaremos de ello después —la apremió.

—No habrá un «después» para nosotros.

Darién se quedó completamente inmóvil. El silencio entre ambos era atronador. Retrocedió dejando a Serena de pie en el suelo y retiró sus manos de ella.

—En eso te equivocas. Tenemos un pasado. Tenemos un presente. Y el futuro nos aguarda.

—No tendré otra aventura contigo —espetó ella. Esperaba que Darién tuviera más sensibilidad.

—Te quiero como esposa.

Un año antes esas palabras habrían colmado su dicha, pero en ese momento eran como un revés y no la declaración que tanto había esperado.

—Sólo casándote conmigo conseguirás aplacar tu sentimiento de culpa -dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con tal fuerza que se mareó—. Olvídalo.

—En otro tiempo querías casarte conmigo —dijo él.

—Yo no...

Darién la interrumpió poniéndole una mano en los labios.

—No mientas. Lo deseabas o no me habrías contado lo del bebé.

—Un hombre tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —dijo él bajando la mano hasta cubrirle el cuello—. Esperabas que hiciera lo correcto: pedirte matrimonio. ¿Por qué no? Ya éramos amantes. Nuestras familias son amigas. ¿Qué habría sido más natural?

Escuchar de sus labios lo que ella se había repetido una vez no hizo sino añadir más leña a la desdicha que la invadía.

—Eso fue entonces. Esto es ahora.

Darién suspiró y se agachó para recoger la ropa de Serena del suelo.

—Toma, póntelo -dijo recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo femenino—. Si no lo haces lamentaremos las consecuencias.

Serena se vistió pero no por ello se sintió menos vulnerable. La asombraba pensar en la facilidad con que antes se había desnudado. No dejaba de pensar cómo podía querer a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Darién no se puso la chaqueta y se dejó la camisa desabrochada.

Aunque algo de aire fresco entraba en la cámara para casos de emergencia como aquél, el aire acondicionado era mínimo. No hacía un calor agobiante pero tampoco era una temperatura agradable, así que se podía justificar que Darién se hubiera dejado la camisa abierta, lo que no le hacía las cosas precisamente fáciles a Serena.

Se dirigió a un rincón de la cámara lejos de la varonil presencia, tratando de ignorarla. Las piernas aún le temblaban tras el violento episodio con los asaltantes y el escarceo amoroso.

Se introdujo en el diminuto aseo que contaba incluso con puerta, la cerró y se apoyó contra ella. Respiró profundamente varias veces y finalmente se inclinó sobre el lavabo y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

No había espejo pero ella sabía que estaba despeinada. Trató de colocarse los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su peinado pero finalmente tuvo que dejárselo suelto porque no podía volver a hacerlo sin un espejo y un peine.

Inspirando profundamente abrió la puerta. Darién estaba al otro lado. Esperando. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue echarse a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—Está libre si tienes que pasar.

—Cuando tenía dieciocho años, tuve una novia.

—No es nada nuevo, Darién. Atraes a las mujeres como la miel a las abejas.

—Se llamaba rey —dijo él ignorando el malintencionado comentario—. Era muy guapa. También sexy y muy experimentada. Era cuatro años mayor que yo.

Serena estaba tan asombrada por la forma en que Darién se estaba abriendo a ella que se encontró prestándole más atención de la que habría deseado.

—Nos acostamos en la segunda cita —continuó él. La risa incrédula de Serena no sorprendió a Darién. En la relación que ellos habían mantenido siempre había hecho él los movimientos.

-Comprende que había pasado mis años adolescentes formándome en una escuela llena de hombres. Parte del entrenamiento era llevar una vida austera y eso no incluía el trato con mujeres sofisticadas.

—Pues has recuperado el tiempo perdido.

—Ese comentario era innecesario. Estoy intentando decirte algo —y no era nada agradable compartir semejante recuerdo. Lo hacía parecer un idiota, pero ella se merecía la verdad—. Cuando conocí a rey pensé que sabía dónde me metía pero en realidad era un niño a su lado. Me volvió loco de deseo. No me hartaba de ella.

—Es realmente necesario que lo escuche? —dijo Serena bufando de impaciencia.

Aquella muestra de celos le dio un poco de esperanza, así que continuó.

—Es importante, porque lo que experimenté con ella tuvo mucho que ver con la forma en que reaccioné contigo hace un año.

—Sigue -dijo ella apretando sus seductores labios.

—Llevábamos acostándonos seis semanas cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de mí.

—Y apuesto a que la creíste.

—Sí -dijo él sin dejarse vencer por el sarcasmo de Serena.

—Supongo que su padre nunca te dijo que era una fulana -dijo ella mirándolo con furia.

—Tu padre nunca te llamó así —se apresuró a contestar él arrepentido de habérselo dicho. Le había hecho daño y además acrecentaba su sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo que sea. Me estabas contando la historia de esa tal «panini».

—Panini, no, rey —dijo él curvando los labios ante el ingenio—. No es un tipo de pan, cara.

—Tampoco es tu ex mujer. Nunca te has casado.

—No, no es mi ex mujer —contestó él frunciendo el ceño al recordar la humillación—. Pero tenía la intención de casarme con ella.

—Qué afortunada.

—Eso pensó ella —Darién encogió los hombros sintiéndose incómodo de pronto—. Mi familia tiene dinero. Era el único heredero de mi padre. De hecho, ya me estaban preparando para hacerme cargo del negocio.

—¿Quieres decir que te engañó? —preguntó Serena con incredulidad—. Y el niño no era tuyo, por supuesto.

—Así es.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Muy seguro. Mi padre se puso furioso cuando le dije que me casaría con ella. Me amenazó con repudiarme, pero no me importaba.

—¿No quería que te casaras con la madre de tu hijo? No parece una actitud muy siciliana.

—No se creyó que el bebé fuera mío.

—Veo que es algo hereditario.

Darién deseó poder tocarla, besarla y borrar la mirada de desconfianza de su rostro, pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría.

—Mi padre tenía razón.

—Claro —dijo Serena cruzando los brazos sobre sus lindos pechos.

—La investigó y descubrió que sólo una semana antes de que nosotros empezáramos nuestra relación había estado liada con un hombre mayor que ella y, además, casado.

—Eso no significa que el bebé no fuera tuyo.

Demasiado tenso para permanecer inmóvil, Darién se alejó hacia el extremo opuesto de la cámara.

—No, eso no, pero los malditos análisis de sangre que se hicieron durante el embarazo sí.

—¿Análisis? —repitió ella. Darién sintió la voz muy cerca y se giró. Serena estaba justo detrás de él.

—Tuvieron que hacerle una amniocentesis. Todavía no sé por qué, y mi padre consiguió los resultados. El grupo sanguíneo del bebé no era ni el suyo ni el mío.

—Y te lo contó.

—La noche anterior a la que planeábamos huir juntos y casarnos en contra del consejo de mi padre.

—¿Qué hizo cuando te enfrentaste a ella?

—Lloró —dijo él aunque Serena ya lo sabía—. Estaba desesperada. El padre del bebé no quiso dejar a su mujer por ella. La familia de Sofía estaba muy enfadada y amenazaron con repudiarla.

—Debió de sentirse aterrorizada -dijo Serena con un tono lleno de compasión en la voz.

—Sí.

—¿Qué hiciste tú?

—Le di dinero para empezar una nueva vida en otra parte.

—¿Y qué ocurrió con ella? —preguntó Serena y miró al techo con impaciencia al ver que no contestaba—. Vamos. Sé que no la abandonaste sin más.

—Te abandoné a ti -contestó al fin. Esa era la vergonzosa verdad y tendría que vivir con ella el resto de su vida. Ni siquiera la pobre luz pudo disimular la palidez de su rostro, pero Serena se mantuvo firme.

—No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de ella y de ti cuando tenías dieciocho años.

—Se casó un año después del nacimiento del bebé.

—Entonces la historia tuvo un final feliz.

—Pero no para mí —dijo él. Aquella experiencia lo había convertido en un hombre desconfiado y esa desconfianza le había costado mucho.

—¿La amabas?

—La deseaba.

—Igual que a mí.

—No es lo mismo.

—Exacto. Confiaste más en ella que en mí.

—Mi falta de confianza en ti se debió a lo sucedido con ella —la frustración que sentía hizo que su voz sonara ácida cuando lo que deseaba era borrar el dolor de los hermosos ojos azules de Serena.

—Por no hablar de lo que mi padre te había dicho de mí.

—Sí —dijo él. Algo que nunca debería haberle contado.

Serena sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Un año antes habría pagado por saber que otra mujer había dañado el orgullo masculino de Darién.

Empezaron a cobrar sentido las incongruencias que la habían perseguido tanto tiempo hasta el punto de haberle hecho creer que algo tenía que haber hecho mal para hacer que Darién desconfiara de ella.

Hasta su propio padre había hablado mal de ella a Darién, algo para lo que no sabía si estaba preparada, aunque todo parecía indicar que no le quedaba más remedio.

—Gracias por decírmelo -dijo Serena—. Vamos a estar aquí toda la noche. Será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos —dijo, tratando de buscar un tema menos controvertido, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el rincón en el que estaba el aseo y un armario con provisiones para casos de emergencia como aquél.

—Pobre señor Di Adamo —continuó Serena—. Lo más probable es que esos hombres hayan robado todas las joyas antes de salir de la tienda. Está asegurado pero esto podría llevarlo a decidirse a vender la joyería —y sería realmente una pena después de lo que el hombre y también ella habían sacrificado para hacer que el negocio funcionara.

—Buscaban las joyas de la corona, no la modesta colección de las vitrinas exteriores. Cuando se dieran cuenta de que las joyas estaban en la cámara dudo mucho que se tomaran la molestia de vaciarlas antes de huir.

—Al menos las joyas están a salvo. Todavía puede llevarse a cabo la subasta lo que significa que aún quedan esperanzas de mantener la joyería.

—Por ahora.

Serena levantó la cabeza del cajón de alimentos en el que estaba buscando algo para comer.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Seguramente no se arriesgarán a volver ahora que la policía sabe lo que están buscando.

—Eres tan inocente -dijo él estirando el brazo y acariciándole con ternura la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Serena se retiró de él bruscamente. Fue un movimiento involuntario pero Darién frunció el ceño.

—Pero no para todas las cosas —contestó ella sin pensarlo y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, no porque no creyera que Darién se merecía la insinuación, sino porque no quería volver a la conversación de antes—. Olvídalo.

—Está olvidado —dijo él, aunque la mueca que se instaló en sus labios no decía lo mismo.

—Serena, piccola. ¿Estás ahí?

La voz del señor Di Adamo al otro lado de la cámara la sorprendió y por un momento no supo dónde estaba. No así Darién. En un segundo se había movido hacia el otro extremo de la cámara y estaba hablando a través del intercomunicador colocado en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Soy Darién. Serena está conmigo.

—¿Estáis heridos? —preguntó el señor Di Adamo, cuya voz demostraba su preocupación.

—No. ¿Podría abrir la cámara?

—La empresa de seguridad que la instaló dejó el negocio hace dos años.

Aquello era nuevo para ella. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría tratado de convencer a su jefe de transferir la cuenta a otra empresa de seguridad.

—Entonces, supongo que no puede forzar el temporizador del mecanismo de apertura.

—Me temo que así es. Gracias a Dios que no os ha ocurrido nada.

Darién le contó entonces lo de los ladrones y que por eso ellos habían acabado en el interior de la cámara. Las exclamaciones del hombre fueron reemplazadas por el tono frío y serio de la policía local.

—Pregúntales por el resto de las joyas que hay fuera —dijo Serena a Darién.

—Serena quiere hablar con el señor Di Adamo —dijo Darién presionando el botón y se retiró para dejarle el sitio a Serena.

—Señor Di Adamo, no tuve tiempo de recoger las bandejas de las vitrinas y guardarlas en la cámara.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo el hombre con tono burlón aunque no excesivamente preocupado.

—¿Y... se han llevado algo? —preguntó Serena, fiel a su trabajo.

—No, piccola. Debían de estar buscando las joyas de la corona.

—Es lo que piensa Darién —dijo Serena mirando hacia la pared opuesta de la cámara aunque sin verla, perdida en sus pensamientos—. Tendrá que llevarse el resto de las joyas a casa. No creo que esto sea seguro —se volvió entonces hacia Darién. El era el experto y había insistido en introducirse en su vida. Ahora podría ser de utilidad—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Déjame hablar.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, satisfecha de que los dos hombres acordaran que lo mejor era llamar a uno de los hombres de Darién para que se hiciera cargo de la joyería. Aún tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su jefe una vez más antes de que se marchara con la promesa de volver a las nueve de la mañana, hora en que la cámara se abriría.

Regresó al mueble con los comestibles y se puso a buscar con más optimismo e interés que antes, tranquila porque el señor Di Adamo no estaba preocupado por ellos. Además, estaba hambrienta.

Había una cuña de queso, agua mineral, una lata de atún, pan tostado y tres botes con conservas: aceitunas, tomates secos en aceite y zanahorias en vinagre.

Lo dejó todo en el suelo y sacó uno de los estantes del mueble para utilizarlo como mesa. Afortunadamente, el señor Di Adamo había pensado en todo y había incluido platos de papel, servilletas y cubiertos junto a los alimentos.

Serena sirvió el atún y el queso en sendos platos, acompañados por el pan tostado, y puso los botes con las conservas entre los dos. Darién permaneció en silencio mientras Serena preparaba la cena. Se sentó a un lado de la improvisada mesa mientras ella se sentaba al otro lado con todo cuidado.

—Esto dista mucho de la cena que tenía preparada para nosotros esta noche, cara.

—No tenemos muchas opciones. ¿Qué sabes del estado de salud de mi padre? —preguntó Serena mientras cortaba una delgada lámina de queso y la ponía sobre una rebanada de pan y encima una aceituna cortada en dos.

—No es grave si sigue los consejos del médico y evita el estrés —contestó él tras dar un suspiro, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

Como el que le causaba la preocupación por la segundad de su hija. No era necesario que Darién se lo dijera con esas palabras exactamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tuvo un pequeño ataque hace un par de meses y al final hubo que llevarlo al hospital de urgencia. El médico dijo que aunque no había sido grave, era el primer aviso de lo que podría ocurrirle si no cambiaba de forma de vida.

—¿Y lo ha hecho?

—kenji trabaja menos ahora, hace más ejercicio y come más saludablemente.

—Estoy segura de que Selene se asegura de que así sea —dijo Serena consciente de que su madrastra lo quería mucho.

—Sí.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué no me lo dijo.

—No lo sé.

Si no hubiera estado ocupada huyendo de Darién durante todo un año, habría ido a visitarlo a Sicilia. y se habría enterado de su estado de salud. La culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros cuando terminaron de cenar.

Después de recoger y lavarse las manos, se sentaron en el suelo, pero era realmente incómodo. Serena cambió de posición y se quitó los zapatos.

—Dormir será muy incómodo.

Serena levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Darién y se quedó pensativa. Debería decirle que había un colchón hinchable en el armario. En realidad, era pequeño y tendrían que compartirlo. Era la única opción lógica pero se negaba a permitirse dormir con él en un espacio tan reducido. El duro suelo le haría bien a su cordura.

Trató de convencerse de que el colchón no tendría aire después de todo el tiempo que había estado sin usar en el armario. Pero al final, su conciencia pudo más que su cabeza.

—Hay un colchón de aire -dijo con una mueca.

Darién la miró con las cejas arqueadas de curiosidad.

—Ya sabes, uno de esos hinchables. Podemos utilizarlo para sentarnos ahora.

—Y para dormir después.

—Sí.

—Tendremos que compartir la cama.

—Sí -contestó Serena asintiendo. A punto estuvo de ofrecerse a dormir en el suelo cuando vio la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de él—. No se te ocurra hacer nada, Darién. Si intentas algo, te echaré del colchón.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

ERA UNA amenaza ridícula teniendo en cuenta que él era mucho más grande que ella y peligroso, pero Darién no se rió. Se limitó a sonreír.

—Perfectamente comprendido.

Serena sacó entonces el colchón. No encontró bomba para hincharlo así que se turnaron para inflarlo soplando. Darién sonrió la primera vez que le tocó soplar justo a continuación de Serena y colocó con deliberada parsimonia los labios donde antes habían estado los de ella. Serena podía sentir esos labios como si estuvieran sobre los suyos. Pero peor fue soplar después de él. Trató de ocultar sus sentimientos pero sentía que él los había intuido.

Cuando terminaron de inflarlo, Darién sacó la manta y la extendió sobre el colchón y luego se sentaron encima. El colchón no cedió y no se escuchó tampoco el silbido delator de un escape de aire.

—Creo que aguantará.

—Ojalá tuviéramos unas cartas o algo —dijo Serena no muy segura de si se alegraba o la defraudaba.

—¿Ya te has cansado de mi compañía, dolcezza?

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que... —se detuvo sin saber qué más decir.

Darién no era tonto. Sabía cuál era el problema.

—Se me ocurre una manera de pasar el tiempo.

—Ni lo pienses -dijo ella poniéndose rígida mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué hay de malo en jugar a Adivina, adivinanza?

Le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse a aquel hombre que tanto la excitaba jugando a algo tan simple.

—Olvidas que pasé mucho tiempo en una escuela donde reinaba un ambiente espartano —continuó Darién.

Y Serena tuvo que reconocer que había aspectos en aquel hombre tan masculino que ella desconocía totalmente. Así que empezaron a jugar, pero estaba muy cansada después de la intranquila noche pasada.

—Deberías echarte a dormir, cara -dijo él al tercer bostezo de Serena.

—Dormirás tú también? —preguntó ella, que no quería tumbarse.

—Es eso o caminar o sentarme en el duro suelo. Ninguna de las opciones es muy atractiva. Dormiré. No descansé mucho anoche.

—Lo siento -dijo Serena consciente de que su pesadilla lo había despertado.

—No lo sientas. No lo he hecho en todo este año. Darién conseguía elevar el sentimiento de culpa de hombre siciliano a unos niveles increíbles, lo cual no la ayudaba precisamente. Tras un suspiro ante lo inevitable, Serena se levantó y se dirigió al minúsculo aseo.

Cuando salió, Darién la estaba esperando de pie al otro lado, pero esta vez sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones mientras sostenía la camisa en un dedo.

—Ponte esto para dormir. Estarás más cómoda que con tu vestido.

—Estaré bien —contestó ella con tozudez aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—No seas cabezota.

—Mi vestido no está tan mal —contestó ella. Era más largo y ajustado que cualquiera de sus camisones pero lo soportaría.

—No te gusta dormir con prendas largas.

—Lo aguantaré por una vez —dijo ella incómoda al recordar el guiño de intimidad.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo él poniéndole la camisa sobre los hombros y metiéndose él en el aseo—. Serena...

—¿Sí?

—Me agradaría mucho ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa, cara.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy mandón?

Por toda respuesta cerró la puerta del aseo. Serena no sabía si pretendería llevar a cabo su amenaza de ayudar a cambiarse, pero por si acaso se le ocurría, se apresuró a quitarse el vestido y el sujetador y ponerse la camisa, que se abrochó hasta el último botón.

Después, se dispuso a tumbarse. Vio que Darién había extendido el abrigo en un lado de la cama y supo que lo había hecho para que su piel no tocara el colchón de plástico. Pensó durante un momento tumbarse en el otro lado a modo de desafío pero al final decidió que no lo haría. El le había cedido el sitio junto a la pared para que no se cayera y su preocupación por ella la emocionó más que irritarla.

Se acurrucó sobre el abrigo fingiendo que su aroma no estaba teniendo un tremendo impacto en sus emociones. Se tapó con la manta mientras esperaba a que saliera del baño, más por pudor que por frío.

—¿Quieres que deje la luz encendida? —preguntó Darién cuando salió del baño.

Era un espacio reducido. Ambos sabían que podrían encontrar el aseo sin problemas si lo necesitaban por la noche y dormirían mejor a oscuras.

-No.

Darién apretó el interruptor de la luz y Serena lo esperó tensa por la mezcla de miedo y expectación. Cuando llegó a la cama, colocó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y el otro bajo su cabeza, a modo de almohada, formando un caparazón para ella como hacía cuando eran amantes.

Serena se puso rígida y trató de escapar de su «prisión».

—¡Darién!

—Sé razonable, cara, el colchón es demasiado pequeño y ésta es la postura más cómoda para dormir.

—Pero...

—Te he prometido que no te acosaría. ¿No puedes confiar en mí?

Serena no sabría decir por qué la pregunta le removió las emociones y se quedó mirándolo como si fuera a decir algo.

—Calla y duerme —susurró Darién dándole un beso en la sien.

No intentó aprovecharse de la situación y Serena acabó por relajarse hasta el punto de sentirse más segura de lo que había estado en meses. Increíblemente, se durmió.

Cuando se despertó, la oscuridad era absoluta. Lentamente, recordó dónde estaba pero echaba en falta algo: el calor del cuerpo de Darién a su lado. La manta estaba escrupulosamente colocada a su alrededor para que no tuviera frío, pero Darién no estaba allí.

Escuchó con atención. Podía escuchar su respiración aunque no sabía de dónde venía. Se sentó adormilada en la cama y la manta resbaló hasta su cintura.

—¿Darién?

—Sí, cara —su voz sonaba clara, como si llevara tiempo despierto.

—¿Por qué no duermes?

—Tienes tus dudas sobre ello, pero te aseguro que aún me queda honor —respondió él con risa áspera.

—¿Acaso dije que lo dudara?

—No es necesario. Sé lo que piensas de mí.

Serena se restregó los ojos pero seguía sin ver en la absoluta oscuridad.

—¿Tu honor no te deja dormir? —preguntó todavía adormilada sin comprender.

—Te deseo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella. Incluso medio dormida pudo notar que a Darién decir aquello le costó mucho. Seguro que odiaba ser objeto de una necesidad tan fuerte. Y sus palabras se lo confirmaron.

—Después de lo que me ocurrió con rey juré que ninguna mujer podría someterme a semejante esclavitud nunca más.

—Lo que no te gusta es perder el control —dijo ella. Aunque él no lo creyera, no hallaba satisfacción en hacer de él un esclavo. El deseo sexual no era nada comparado con el amor y el respeto.

—Crecí en un ambiente de autodisciplina y control frente a situaciones que serían imposibles para la mayoría de la gente.

—Y la idea de que una simple mujer irrumpa en tu fortaleza te aterra, ¿verdad?

—No tengo miedo —dijo él. Serena no podía verlo, pero apreció el tono de afrenta en su voz.

—Has elegido mal las palabras.

—No estoy ahí seduciéndote. Tengo algo de control respecto a ti.

Pero no mucho y había tenido que salir de la cama para ello. Sin embargo, Serena no se regodeó en la idea. El día anterior se había dado cuenta de que no hallaba placer en hacerle daño.

—Lo siento.

—Lo suficiente para dejar que te haga el amor?

—Estoy segura de que no aceptarías sexo por lástima —dijo ella riéndose por lo absurdo de la pregunta.

—Te sorprendería.

El deseo de Darién por ella tocaba su fibra como si fuera una orquesta de sensualidad. Las necesidades de su propio cuerpo entraron en conflicto con los pensamientos de su cabeza. Aquel hombre la había abandonado. No podía hacer el amor con él.

«Pero ha vuelto. Estuvo contigo en el momento que perdiste al bebé porque fue a tu apartamento a verte».

No sabía por qué ni desde cuando se preocupaba por ella, pero en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la cámara, empezó a preguntárselo.

—Por qué volviste?

—Dijiste que estabas embarazada de mi hijo.

—Pero tú no creíste que fuera tuyo.

—Me di cuenta de que no importaba.

—Qué quieres decir?

—Tú creías que el bebé era mío. Yo debería haberme casado contigo. El bebé habría sido mío.

—¿Estabas dispuesto a casarte conmigo aunque pensabas que podría estar embarazada de otro hombre?

—Así es.

—Pero no estuviste dispuesto a hacer algo así por rey —dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

—Era más joven y exaltado. Y ella me mintió.

—Tú pensaste que yo te mentí.

—Me dijiste lo que deseabas que fuera. No es lo mismo. Tú creías lo que estabas diciendo.

Aunque lo que decía la emocionaba, le dolía que aún dudara de ella.

—Era tu hijo.

Darién guardó silencio un buen rato y cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios no fueron las que ella quería oír.

—Te abandoné.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—Eso no ayuda.

—Lo sé.

¿Pero era eso enteramente cierto? Después de saber lo de rey, Serena comprendía mejor por qué Darién no había confiado en ella. Una experiencia como ésa haría desconfiar a cualquier hombre. La afirmación de su padre de que Serena era como su madre había aumentado la desconfianza de Darién. Pero el corazón privado de sentimiento de Serena no veía la diferencia. Lo cierto era que si la hubiera amado de verdad habría querido que ese niño fuera suyo y no habría tenido miedo de que lo fuera. Habría confiado en ella y nunca la habría abandonado.

Durante un tiempo había creído que la amaba. La había colmado de halagos y se la había llevado a la cama. Tras sus últimas vacaciones en Sicilia, se había enamorado perdidamente de Darién y no había podido resistir la batalla de seducción por parte de él cuando fue a buscarla a Milán. Había sido estúpida al confundir un ataque de pasión con el amor. Finalmente, había acabado embarazada y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de su tremendo error. El no creyó que el bebé que esperaba fuera suyo y el disgusto la había hecho abortar. Ahora había «algo» entre ellos que era demasiado grande para olvidarlo y al mismo tiempo no era nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?

—No lo sé.

—Puedo sentarme en el suelo si quieres. Tengo tu abrigo para sentarme encima.

_No.

—Seguro que será más cómodo para mí que para ti.

_No.

—Eres demasiado testarudo y macho.

—¿Piensas que soy un macho? —preguntó con cierto humor en la voz, lo cual ya era un avance comparado con el tono desesperado de antes.

—Por favor, Darién. Eres tan macho que podrías embotellarlo como esencia y venderlo. No sólo eres más alto que la media sino que además eres más musculoso de lo que se les está permitido a los magnates. Has sido entrenado para la lucha de comandos y tu persona es la definición de la virilidad. Suficiente para hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer.

En cuestión de segundos lo tuvo a su lado en el colchón, su aliento acariciándole la piel.

—¿Soy la definición de la virilidad?

Tal vez aquello hubiera sido un error pero no tenía ningún sentido negarlo en ese momento.

—Sí.

—Pero no dejarás que comparta tu cama.

—Yo no te he echado de ella. Tú te fuiste porque tenías miedo de seducirme.

—¿Admites entonces que podría seducirte?

—No estoy admitiendo nada. Han sido tus preocupaciones las que te han empujado al duro suelo en medio de la noche.

—Miedo. Preocupaciones. Haces que parezca una anciana.

—No lo creo —dijo ella con risa nerviosa.

—Tal vez quieras que te seduzca —susurró él acariciándole la mejilla con los labios.

Serena sintió una calidez en su interior mientras maldecía la oscuridad que parecía magnificar la electricidad que desprendía su contacto.

—N-no.

—Dilo otra vez con más convencimiento -dijo él mientras sus labios jugaban con los de ella, que no parecía hallar en ninguna parte la fuerza para decirle que parara—. Me deseas, cara. Admítelo.

Su única defensa estaba en decir la verdad.

—Pues claro que te deseo. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? ¿Qué crees que he estado diciendo? Pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no siempre están de acuerdo.

—Esta vez lo estarán. Confía en mí, Serena. No volveré a hacerte daño.

¿Y cómo iba a evitarlo? El no la quería y eso en sí le hacía daño. No debería. No debería amarlo. Debería ser capaz de obtener placer igual que hacía él sin involucrar a los sentimientos. Pero ella sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Aspiró el aroma de Darién dándose cuenta de que él era y sería el único hombre de su vida. Tomar conciencia de ello la cegó como si un rayo hubiera inundado la cámara. Seguía amándolo. A pesar de la forma en que la había rechazado, siempre lo amaría.

Darién presionó con su boca las comisuras de los labios de Serena, buscando con la lengua su sabor.

—Por favor, dolcezza, permíteme complacerte.

El estupor ante su convencimiento se mezcló con las sensaciones físicas que la abrumaron en la oscuridad de la cámara. Y entonces su mente dejó de funcionar, capaz únicamente de centrarse en las palabras y el tono que tanto placer prometían.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

LOS LABIOS ciegos de pasión de ambos chocaron en la oscuridad.

El deseo, la necesidad y el amor rivalizaban dentro de ella creando una sensación de dolor que era física y emocional; una sensación de vacío en su parte más íntima que pujaba por ser completado. Su corazón se alimentaba de la necesidad que se podía intuir en la voz de él, de la tensión en sus caricias que atestiguaban cuánto la deseaba.

Un año antes había paladeado con dicha ese mismo deseo que era para ella mucho más que simple lujuria, pero en esa cámara oscura la aterrorizaba. Sabía que, tras los sentidos que urgían ser satisfechos, yacía el dolor.

Pero su miedo a la profunda emoción que le había arrancado un simple beso no logró aplacar la necesidad de su cuerpo.

Mientras su boca se regalaba con el sabor del amante tanto tiempo negado, el resto de su cuerpo se contraía contra el de él con voluptuoso abandono. Darién dejó escapar un gemido mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el cuerpo de ella. Ella se apretó contra el pecho desnudo de él y hundió los dedos en la mata de vello y el contorno musculoso.

Tenía los ojos abiertos pero no podía ver nada. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir.

Los dedos de Darién recorrieron los botones de la camisa que ella iba desabrochando, y no dejó de besarla apasionadamente. Serena sintió bajo sus manos el latido acelerado del corazón de Darién y los pezones duros y, a continuación, la mano de Darién tomando con sensual urgencia sus pechos.

Ella bajó la mano para comprobar el estado de excitación de él, evidente incluso con los pantalones puestos.

Gimiendo como un hombre sometido a tortura, rompió el beso y Serena pudo notar que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás abandonándose al placer de sus caricias. No dejó sin embargo de acariciar los pechos de ella, lenta y bruscamente, lenta y bruscamente.

La excitación de Darién era tal que pugnaba por escapar de su prisión bajo los pantalones. Cuidadosamente, con una mano, Serena desabrochó el botón y deslizó la cremallera, lentamente, hasta que Darién comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

—Oh, sí, cara, acaríciame. Necesito sentir tus manos.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Le bajó los pantalones cuidando de no tocar su cuerpo tenso y se detuvo a la altura de las caderas, esperando a que él se moviera para que pudiera terminar de bajarlos, siempre con lentitud, y sin rozarse. Le encantaba jugar así con él.

—Me estás volviendo loco.

—¿Y te molesta? —preguntó ella con fingida amabilidad—. Tal vez prefieras que no lo haga.

Serena sonrió y, con la misma parsimonia y cuidado de no tocarlo, le quitó los bóxers. Podía sentir su gran miembro temblando de deseo igual que temblaba su cuerpo. Ella sentía los pezones duros, y la piel de los pechos tensa bajo las manos de él.

—Darién... —suspiró, contenta de que la oscuridad ocultase las emociones que sentía.

—Me deseas —dijo él y ella no se molestó en contestar.

Su cuerpo ya se encargaba de ello. Notaba la humedad entre sus piernas y el latido de las terminaciones nerviosas.

Serena le tocó el rostro con las manos a ciegas, tratando de ver con las manos. El le dejó, su cuerpo curiosamente quieto, mientras ella descendía con las puntas de los dedos desde el hermoso rostro hasta los bíceps y el abdomen, tensos por el deseo.

Darién aspiró mientras ella seguía descendiendo por su pelvis y, de nuevo, Serena sonrió. En aquella posición no parecía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Detuvo el descenso junto encima del miembro erecto. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquella parte de su espléndido cuerpo aunque no pudiera admirar la familiar erección.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que deseas.

—A ti —contestó él con voz gutural—. Sólo a ti, pequeña bruja juguetona.

En aquel momento, Serena tomó las palabras como si fueran las que había estado deseando oír de verdad, pero no se movió. Ambos permanecieron así unos segundos, expectantes por lo que habría de venir a continuación.

Cuando ella no pudo seguir aguantando el tormento autoinfligido ni un minuto más, cerró los dedos sobre él complacida y se deleitó con el primitivo sonido que le arrancó de la garganta. Por su parte, Darién tomó con pasión descontrolada los pechos de ella en sus manos. La presión aumentó la excitación de ella. Deseaba que le acariciaran los pezones como sólo aquel hombre increíblemente sexy sabía hacer.

Ella lo complació como una vez él le había enseñado a hacer, sin saber que su expresiva pasión había guiado entonces a unas inocentes manos para darle la mayor de las gratificaciones.

Sin previo aviso, ni siquiera las caricias preliminares que ella había dado por seguro, unos labios ardientes y llenos de deseo tomaron sus pezones erectos arrancándole un grito de sorpresa.

Darién comenzó a chuparlos con fuerza. Ella se arqueó hasta que el vértice formado por sus piernas rozó el miembro erecto. El contacto fue como una descarga eléctrica, tan deseada después de un año de falta de estimulación que el cuerpo de Serena tembló y de sus labios escapó un gemido de satisfacción.

—Eres perfecta para mí. Ninguna mujer me ha parecido nunca tan perfecta.

A continuación le quitó la camisa y las braguitas. Serena pensó que se pondría sobre ella, pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de eso notó que se levantaba del colchón.

—Adónde vas?

—Quiero verte -dijo al tiempo que encendía la luz de emergencia de la cámara.

Después de la negra oscuridad, tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz. Cuando consiguió mantener los ojos abiertos, Darién estaba de vuelta en el colchón, mirándola. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros inflamados por la pasión de verla desnuda y preparada para él.

—Bellisima. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Un ángel de perfección.

Su generoso halago era algo que la había sorprendido mucho la primera vez que hicieron el amor, pero en ese momento le encantó escucharlo.

Animada por la aprobación de Darién, ella también se permitió deleitarse en el cuerpo desnudo de él.

La tenue luz hacía que la piel bronceada de Darién pareciera aún más oscura, pero no pudo ocultar las formas espléndidas de su cuerpo bellamente esculpido. Era la definición de la virilidad, y un amante increíble.

Lo miró con los ojos entornados formando con los labios un puchero inocente.

—¿Es que no vas a poseerme?

El no se rió como ella había esperado, igual que otras veces cuando ella había bromeado al respecto. En lugar de eso, su cara se contrajo y a continuación la penetró gimiendo en respuesta al desafío de ella.

Todo pensamiento se desvaneció en el momento en que Darién se introdujo en el cuerpo de Serena con un suave empujón que los hizo jadear a ambos.

Darién se quedó inmóvil dentro de ella tanto tiempo que Serena se preocupó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No —dijo él besándola profundamente—. Al contrario, todo va bien, muy bien.

Ella también lo sentía y lo abrazó con brazos y piernas dejando que él impusiera el ritmo que habría de llevarlos a la culminación del placer.

Pero no fue un movimiento rápido y fuerte como ella esperaba, sino que empezó con un lento vaivén que lo hacía casi salir del todo para volver a introducirse de nuevo, más profundamente cada vez. Tras unos minutos de tormento Serena le suplicó que fuera más rápido, pero él se negó.

—No, dolcezza. Tiene que durar. Esta primera vez tendría que durar para siempre.

Ella no soportaría ni cinco minutos más, mucho menos para siempre. Deshizo el nudo de sus piernas y clavó los talones en el colchón arqueando el cuerpo hacia arriba para forzarlo a que la penetrara profundamente. Golpeó salvajemente con las caderas intentando obtener la fricción necesaria para lograr el placer.

Cuando éste llegó, fue como una tremenda explosión en su interior. Gritó con fuerza cuando notó que las oleadas de placer iban subiendo hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo. Su cuerpo tembló, los músculos le dolían de las contracciones tan intensas que había sufrido hasta que, finalmente, se derrumbó sobre el colchón y Darién cayó sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Entonces dijo algo que ella no entendió. Estaba muy cansada.

—Duerme... —fue lo único que consiguió decir con un susurro.

Si Darién dijo algo, ella no lo oyó.

Serena se despertó segura de que seguía dormida y soñando porque sólo eso podía explicar que estuviera desnuda en aquel lugar junto al cuerpo, igualmente desnudo, de su antiguo amante. Incluso en la oscuridad, conocía su aroma, sus formas, el tacto de su piel. Nunca lo olvidaría.

—Buono mattina, cara —dijo una voz grave junto a su sien derecha.

Se puso rígida por completo al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada. Había dejado que le hiciera el amor. No, no sólo le había dejado. Al final había acabado rogándole que lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo sabes que es por la mañana? —preguntó ella. Darién debía de haber apagado de nuevo la luz cuando se quedó dormida, porque estaban completamente a oscuras.

—Con la luz del reloj.

—Vaya —dijo ella. Aquélla era una conversación estúpida, pero tampoco sabía qué decir—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho y cuarto. Hemos dormido mucho.

Lo que habían hecho no tenía nada que ver con dormir. Entonces Serena se dio cuenta de que el señor Di Adamo estaría allí a las nueve cuando la cámara pudiera abrirse. Le quedaba menos de una hora. Si la puerta se abriera en ese momento no quedaría ninguna duda de lo que Darién y ella habían estado haciendo. Se sentó sobre el colchón presa de pánico.

—Tenemos que vestirnos.

Darién le acarició el vientre plano y los músculos se le pusieron tensos.

—Relájate. Nos queda mucho tiempo.

El olor dejado por la noche de sexo llenaba el reducido espacio.

—Cómo puedes decir que me relaje? ¿Crees que quiero que mi jefe sepa que he pasado la noche con su experto en seguridad?

—Somos amantes. ¿Por qué no?

Ella le diría a aquel arrogante por qué no... Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de la sensación viscosa entre sus piernas. Conocía la sensación. La había tenido una vez. La primera vez que hizo el amor con Darién. Era muy diferente de cuando se utilizaba condón.

— No te pusiste nada! —le gritó mientras se ponía en pie.

Al tratar de bajarse del colchón para encender la luz, tropezó y empezó a caer, pero no llegó al suelo porque unas poderosas manos la arrastraron hacia atrás hasta dejarla caer sobre su regazo.

—Para. Acabarás haciéndote daño.

—No usaste condón —le recriminó de nuevo.

—No, no lo hice -dijo él, no parecía lamentarlo ni remotamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Una razón es porque no tenía ninguno. No estaba preparado para quedarme encerrado en una cámara de seguridad toda la noche contigo, dolcezza.

—¿Una razón? ¿Y cuál es la otra? ¿Estabas tan fuera de control por el deseo que no lo pensaste?-dijo ella aunque ya empezaba a pensar que simplemente no le importaba. Después de todo él no se había quedado embarazado la última vez—. Ni siquiera trataste de dar marcha atrás en el momento crucial.

—No lo pensé -dijo él—. Estaba fuera de control. Y tú también, ¿no?

—¡Eso no es excusa! -dijo ella en lugar de contestar a la provocadora pregunta.

—No estaba tratando de excusarme.

Era cierto y no tenía ningún sentido. De acuerdo, él no había tenido un embarazo por hacer el amor sin protección, pero era un hombre responsable. Lo sabía aunque tratara de fingir lo contrario. ¿Pero por qué no estaba preocupado?

Esperaba cierto remordimiento procedente del gen de la culpa, típico de Sicilia. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía verlo en la oscuridad.

—No podemos tener esta conversación a oscuras.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo él moviendo el brazo para ver la hora—. Tienes un poco menos de media hora para lavarte y prepararte antes de que llegue tu jefe.

Se dio cuenta con desmayo de que tenía razón. La conversación, su rabia y su confusión, todo tendría que esperar. No podía soportar la idea de que su jefe la pillara en la cama con Darién. Trató de ponerse en pie pero Darién la tomó con firmeza de la mano.

—Deja que yo encienda la luz. Acabarás haciéndote daño.

—Qué pena que no mostraras ese refinado instinto protector anoche -dijo ella haciendo un cálculo mental, y justo cuando se encendió la luz se dio cuenta de algo terrible—. Estoy en medio de mi ciclo -dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, inmóvil por la certeza de que la noche anterior habían hecho otro niño—. Cuando me quedé embarazada la otra vez no era ni siquiera el momento propicio. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que no me quede esta vez?

—No hables como si fuera el fin del mundo. No lo es -dijo él con el rostro congestionado.

Tal vez no era el final de su mundo, pensó Serena. Pero el de ella sí. Le había arrancado el corazón al rechazarla y después se lo habían vuelto a arrancar tras el aborto.

No dijo nada, sólo lo miró, sintiendo que la tragedia de su vida la embargaba de nuevo. El sí dijo algo y a continuación se sentó sobre los talones al lado de ella.

—Todo irá bien, cara. Confía en mí esta vez.

Serena lo miró sin verlo pero se vio a sí misma embarazada de nuevo. Y sola. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo.

—Sí puedes —dijo él haciendo que se agachara junto a él y dándole un beso en la boca—. Lávate y vístete. Yo recogeré todo.

Sí, tenía que vestirse antes de que la puerta de la cámara se abriera y todo el mundo viera de nuevo lo idiota que había sido.

Darién lanzó una maldición mientras observaba a Serena. Caminaba como una anciana encorvada. Era evidente que la aterraba el hecho de estar de nuevo embarazada. El le había dicho que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido un año antes, pero ella no creía que nunca volvería a abandonarla.

Era su mujer ideal y él cuidaría de ella. Desde ese mismo momento. Se vistió en segundos. La camisa olía a ella y su cuerpo reaccionó de forma predecible a la fragancia femenina. Ignorando la oleada de deseo, dobló el abrigo ocultando así las pruebas de lo que habían hecho. Desinfló el colchón y lo guardó, junto a la manta, en el armario.

En ese momento un sonido anunció que la cámara estaba abriéndose justo en el momento que Serena salía del aseo. Estaba pálida y tenía las pupilas demasiado dilatadas, pero no pudo animarla antes de ver a su jefe.

Evitó el contacto visual con Darién mientras se ponía los zapatos y se quedó de pie, a la espera de que el mecanismo terminara de abrir la puerta. Darién la dejó tranquila.

El señor Di Adamo estaba esperando al otro lado tal y como había prometido la noche anterior, su rostro lleno de profunda preocupación al verlos.

—Piccola. Estás bien —dijo abrazando a Serena en cuanto se abrió la puerta—. Gracias a Dios —dijo separándola de sí un poco para observarla. El también se dio cuenta de que su estado no era el adecuado pero le dio una interpretación totalmente distinta—. Esto ha sido demasiado. Hay que tomar nuevas medidas —añadió mirando a Darién.

—Sí. Hablaremos, pero primero tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

El hombre se mostró de acuerdo y condujo a Serena a su apartamento. Mientras el señor Di Adamo se preocupaba por ella, Darién llamó a su oficina y pidió dos hombres. A continuación, hizo los preparativos para viajar con Serena a Sicilia esa misma tarde.

Cuando le dijo que tenía que volver al hotel con sus hombres mientras el señor Di Adamo y él discutían las medidas necesarias para la tienda, ni siquiera fue capaz de protestar, lo cual confirmaba que aún no había superado el choque de comprender que habían tenido sexo sin protección.

Serena salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse. Estaba en su pequeño cuarto de baño, en su pequeño pero alegre apartamento.

Cuando salieron de la joyería, había informado a los hombres de Seguridad Chiba de que quería ir a casa. Ellos se habían negado, pero ella no se había arredrado, y simplemente se había negado a salir del coche hasta que el conductor la llevó a su apartamento. Darién la habría recogido y llevado él mismo, sin duda, pero habría despedido a uno de sus hombres por hacerlo.

Sus hombres lo habían comprendido y por eso la llevaron a donde quería ir. A casa. Necesitaba su ambiente familiar.

Al llegar a su casa, trató de que se marcharan de allí, pero se obstinaron en quedarse. Así que los había dejado en el descansillo sintiéndose culpable, pero no lo suficiente como para invitarlos a entrar en su pequeño hogar.

Tras darles algo de beber y ofrecerles una silla que rechazaron, los dejó haciendo guardia y se fue a darse una ducha. Necesitaba lavarse y no podía soportar la idea de tener a un par de extraños en su apartamento mientras hacía algo tan íntimo.

Se vistió y peinó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Después, se preparó una taza de café, todo el tiempo sin dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había dejado que Darién le hiciera el amor. Sin protección. Iba a dar un sorbo pero dejó la taza en la mesa al recordar algo que había leído un año antes cuando estaba embarazada. Algunos médicos pensaban que la cafeína no era buena para el bebé y no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo si es que estaba embarazada. Se llevó la mano al vientre preguntándose si llevaría en él al hijo de Darién.

Estaba aún muy confusa, deshecha ante la posibilidad de estar embarazada. Sin embargo, la niebla que había cegado su mente y su corazón desde que abortara involuntariamente había comenzado a disiparse. Una leve sensación de esperanza comenzaba a brillar en su corazón.

El miedo seguía allí. Y la rabia. El dolor no había desaparecido milagrosamente pero debajo de él sentía vibrar una pequeña chispa de vida que ella había creído desaparecida para siempre.

—Pareces inmersa en tus pensamientos, cara mia. Serena se giró bruscamente y vio a Darién a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin pensarlo, miró hacia la puerta.

—Les he dicho que podían irse —añadió él.

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—No respondías a mi llamada.

-¿Y?

—Y abrí sin más. La puerta no es muy segura. No me gusta. Alguien podría entrar por la noche sin que te dieras cuenta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de impaciencia.

—Te aseguro que es cierto.

—No lo estaba negando —dijo Serena dándose cuenta entonces de que a aquel hombre le gustaba mucho discutir, probablemente porque hasta una pequeña discusión sin importancia como ésa siempre terminaba en la cama. Un lugar en el que ella siempre había disfrutado mucho estando con él. Antes—. Estaba tratando de despejar mi mente.

—¿Y funcionó?

—No. ¿Por qué no llamaste más fuerte?

—Estaba preocupado.

Serena comprobó que era cierto lo que decía a juzgar por las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Pensabas que iba a hacer alguna estupidez?

—No pensé que fueras a hacerte daño, pero pensé que podrías desaparecer.

—La última vez me buscaste.

—Sí, pero podría no encontrarte.

—Así que decidiste entrar a la fuerza para asegurarte de que seguía aquí. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer, salir por la ventana?

—Eres una mujer de recursos.

—Ya veo —dijo ella sintiéndose curiosamente halagada ante la estimación de su inteligencia y habilidades—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Ya lo he tomado. Quiero hablar.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

—De la posibilidad de que vayamos a ser padres dentro de nueve meses.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA lo miró de nuevo. Darién no estaba sonriendo, no estaba bromeando. Hablaba totalmente en serio.

—Supongo que esta vez crees que el niño es tuyo... O ¿tal vez te estás preguntando si he tenido algún amante en este año?

—Sé que no ha sido así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has tenido a uno de tus hombres espiándome?

Darién palideció.

—¡Lo has hecho! —exclamó Serena sin dejarlo hablar.

—Tú no querías verme. Tenía que saber que estabas bien. Así que decidí vigilarte.

—Bien, a menos que me hayas seguido las veinticuatro horas del día no puedes saber si te he sido fiel.

No era necesario decirlo así. No había motivo para ser fiel. No estaban casados. Ni siquiera salían juntos.

—Simplemente lo sé —dijo él ignorando la brusquedad de su comentario.

—¿Además de magnate eres psicólogo?

—Esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte.

—Tal vez no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte.

—Al contrario. Salimos hacia Sicilia en una hora.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No vamos a Sicilia —dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo un trabajo. El señor Di Adamo cuenta conmigo.

—La joyería Adamo quedará cerrada hasta que se celebre la subasta.

—Pero se arruinará. Lo perderá todo -dijo ella con el corazón en un puño.

—Eso no ocurrirá.

—¿Porque tú lo dices? —preguntó desafiante.

—Sí. Porque yo lo digo. He arreglado las cosas con tu jefe. Mi empresa terminará de instalar el nuevo sistema de seguridad mientras la tienda está cerrada y llevarán a cabo mejoras en la instalación eléctrica del edificio.

—Pero no podemos permitírnoslo -dijo Serena, que conocía el frágil estado de las cuentas del negocio.

—Ya me he ocupado.

Si Darién había convencido al orgulloso señor Di Adamo para que le dejara hacer todas esas cosas significaba que había sido mucho más diplomático con él que con ella.

—Y qué hay de las joyas de la corona?

—Serán transportadas a un lugar secreto hasta la subasta.

—Supongo que tu empresa se ocupará también de la seguridad el día de la subasta -dijo ella, aunque no le importaba realmente.

—Sí.

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ir a Sicilia. Ya no corro peligro, las joyas no están bajo mi custodia.

—¿Y cómo crees que los ladrones averiguarán que las joyas ya no están con el señor Di Adamo?

Serena se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana, y de nuevo a Darién.

—Supongo que he pensado que si han averiguado que las teníamos nosotros también podían averiguar que ya no es así.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles, amore.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le contraía al escuchar el cariñoso tratamiento.

—¿Sabes? Estoy harta de que utilices esos términos cariñosos conmigo. No me gusta —mintió—, pero lo tolero. Es la forma de hablar del hombre italiano. Lo sé, pero no me llames nunca «amor mío». ¿Lo entiendes? El amor no existe en nuestra relación.

No quería engañarse hasta el punto de creer que el amor tenía algo que ver con la preocupación que mostraba por ella. El sentimiento de culpa y la obligación para con un amigo de la familia se mezclaban con el deseo, pero eso era todo. Y ella tenía que recordarlo siempre.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no me quieres? Lo sé —dijo él con expresión de piedra.

—Y tú tampoco me quieres a mí, así que deja de jugar.

—No creo estar jugando.

—Pues deja de usar términos cariñosos conmigo.

—Pero es que eres un ser querido para mí.

—No soy más que la carga de tu culpa, querrás decir.

—¿Crees que anoche me sentía culpable? —preguntó él con la misma expresión de piedra.

Serena no podía digerir aún lo que había sido. Tenía que aceptar primero la realidad.

—Lo de anoche fue una explosión de deseo sexual entre dos personas que olvidaron usar preservativo.

—No lo olvidé.

—Ya —Serena lo miró fijamente. A un hombre como Darién le costaba admitir sus errores—. Decidiste pasar por alto cualquier intento de evitar la concepción.

—Exactamente.

—¿Cómo?

—Elegí no hacer nada por evitar un embarazo.

—Dijiste que no tenías un condón.

—Y es cierto, pero podía haberte hecho el amor de otra forma.

—Y no lo hiciste.

—No lo hice.

Serena se desplomó sobre una silla.

—Pensaste que la marcha atrás no es aceptable para un hombre de verdad como tú o algo así?

—Ni por un momento pensé algo así.

—¿Qué pensaste entonces? Y no me digas que querías que me quedara embarazada.

—Pues sí. Exactamente eso.

Serena se puso pálida como una vela.

—¿Quieres que me quede embarazada? —repitió incapaz de comprender.

—Sí.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Hay muchos motivos.

—Dime uno.

—Tu salud.

—¿Crees que mi salud mejorará si me quedo embarazada? Pero eso es absurdo.

—No lo es. Hablé con un médico tras el aborto. Me advirtió que podías sufrir lo que ellos denominan depresión postparto.

Ella había oído hablar de esos episodios depresivos tras el parto, pero ella no había llegado a tener un hijo.

—El desequilibrio que sufren las hormonas al quedarse embarazada vuelven a hacerlo cuando se sufre un aborto. Era evidente que tú estabas triste, todavía no estás bien del todo. No sólo te has mantenido alejada de los hombres sino que has abandonado todo tipo de vida social. Te mudaste del apartamento, pero nunca volviste a visitar a los amigos que tenías en tu otro edificio. Rechazas todas las invitaciones del señor Di Adamo de ir a comer con su familia.

—Supongo que todo eso te lo han contado tus espías —gritó ella dolida.

—No. Tu jefe. El también está preocupado, pero cree que tu tristeza se debe a nuestra ruptura.

— ¡Y así es! A la pérdida del bebé. No sufro ningún tipo de desequilibrio hormonal que tengas que arreglar haciendo que me quede embarazada.

—Tal vez, pero el consejero psicológico con el que también hablé me dijo que tener otro hijo te ayudaría a superar la tristeza de la pérdida del primero.

—¿Hablaste con un psicólogo y un médico sobre mí?

—Quería saber por qué te negabas a verme o a hablar conmigo.

—Porque me hiciste mucho daño y no te quería en mi vida de nuevo. ¡Yo misma podría habértelo dicho!

Darién tensó la mandíbula pero no se puso furioso.

—Había algo más que eso.

—¿Pensaste que podrías arreglar lo que tu imaginación te decía si conseguías dejarme embarazada de nuevo?

—También creía que aceptarías casarte conmigo cuando supieras que estabas embarazada.

—¿Entonces ahora el bebé es tuyo? —preguntó ella con desprecio en un intento de enmascarar las otras emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—Dices que es así. No debería haber dudado de ti. Pero lo cierto era que no la había querido lo suficiente y por eso la duda se instaló en su desconfiado corazón tras lo ocurrido con rey

—No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

Por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros como diciendo: «Yo soy Darién Chiba y sé cómo conseguir lo que quiero».

Y en ese momento quería que se casara con él.

Darién vio los sentimientos cruzar por el expresivo rostro de Serena. Pero no se trataban de sentimientos alegres ante la idea de casarse con él.

Aquello lo enfureció. Había cometido un error.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas entre nosotros.

—Tu desconfianza hacia las mujeres, mi desconfianza hacia ti y grandes cantidades de deseo sexual. Esa no es mi idea de la receta para una feliz vida de pareja.

Su sarcasmo estaba acabando con las buenas intenciones de él.

—Oh, sí, y no olvidemos tu sentimiento de culpa. La única razón verdadera por la que quieres casarte conmigo.

—Yo no lo he olvidado.

Igual que el hecho de que una vez ella había querido su amor. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. De alguna manera, Darién se alegraba. No sabía si él también tendría la capacidad de darle el mismo amor. El había creído que amaba a rey pero después se había dado cuenta de que había sido su orgullo el que había sido lastimado, no su corazón.

Lo que sentía por Serena se mezclaba con un fuerte deseo de estar con ella. ¿Era eso amor? Probablemente no fuera el tipo de amor que una mujer desearía. No era romántico. Lo que él sentía por ella era demasiado elemental. Sin embargo, tenía que darle otro hijo. Tenía que darle la seguridad de un matrimonio y una familia. Se lo debía.

—Te casarás conmigo.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana —contestó ella. Parecía increíblemente frágil y desafiante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Puedo sugerir que te prepares para nuestro viaje a Sicilia? Si no partimos a tiempo, el piloto tendrá que dejar libre la pista a otro avión.

—No tengo que ir a Sicilia contigo —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y qué pasará con los que andan tras las joyas?

—Puedo ir a cualquier otro sitio, un lugar en el que ni ellos ni tú podáis encontrarme.

Darién sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de él ante la perspectiva.

—Tu padre se preocuparía si no supiera dónde estás.

—Entonces se lo diré.

—Y él me lo dirá a mí.

—No si le digo que no lo haga —dijo sin total convencimiento apretando los puños contra las caderas.

—Ningún padre permitiría que su hija se quedara sola, sin nadie para protegerla, cuando corre el riesgo de resultar herida por su testaruda idea de la independencia.

—Entonces no se lo diré.

—¿Y te arriesgarás a que sufra otro ataque al corazón?

Una hora después, sentada a bordo del jet privado de Darién, Serena hervía de furia. Aquel hombre era un experto manipulador. Había tocado con maestría los puntos adecuados para convencerla de que tenía que ir a Sicilia con él. Pero a pesar de saber que estaba siendo manipulada, no iba a cambiar de idea. Su padre se preocuparía y no era lo más indicado en su estado de salud. Además, quería saber por qué le había dicho a Darién que ella era igual que Ikuko. Estaba harta de ser la extraña de la familia. Quería algo más y empezaría por conseguir la confianza de su padre y el convencimiento de que era tan buena hija como mina

Ella sabía que él la quería. Y necesitaba sentir ese amor en ese momento, no ser sólo consciente de que existía.

¡Qué diferentes eran esos sentimientos de los que había tenido hacia el amor y la familia! Ikuko le había enseñado desde muy pequeña a no depender de nadie, física o emocionalmente, para no resultar herida.

Y ahí estaba Darién, invadiendo su espacio, pidiéndole que confiara en él. Quería que dependiera de él, que confiara en él, pero ella no podía. El le había demostrado, al igual que las otras personas a las que había querido en su vida, que sólo podía tener un papel menor en su vida. Y ése era el papel de amante, no de mujer amada.

Quería casarse con ella porque se sentía culpable.

Si la razón fuera otra, ella habría dejado todo para construir una familia con él, la familia que nunca había tenido. En aquel momento odiaba a Darién por tentarla con lo que más deseaba del mundo.

Se dirigían por la carretera que llevaba hasta la casa de la familia Chiba a las afueras de Palermo y cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién no la llevaba a casa de su padre.

—¿Por qué hemos venido aquí primero?

—Te quedarás aquí —dijo Darién con la expresión taciturna que lo había acompañado todo el viaje desde que Serena aceptara acompañarlo a Sicilia contra sus deseos.

—No, no me quedaré contigo.

Darién detuvo el coche delante de la magnífica casa. Parecía salida de una guía de viajes, un ejemplo de una opulenta villa mediterránea propiedad de alguna familia extremadamente rico.

Darién salió del coche y lo rodeó para ayudarla a salir. Ella no hizo ademán de salir, y no se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—No saldré.

—Anoche dormí muy poco, cara —suspiró él.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Tuya.

—Yo no te seduje anoche —dijo ella furiosa.

—¿No? —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo—. Tu sola presencia en el mismo espacio seduce mis sentidos. Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes.

—No es culpa mía que no durmieras —se mantuvo en sus trece, no muy segura de lo que sentía después de lo que acababa de decir.

—Sí lo es. Por lo que debes aceptar las consecuencias. Se me está acabando la paciencia. Quiero descansar en mi casa. No me quedaré de pie aquí discutiendo contigo. Entra en la casa ya, Serena, o yo mismo te llevaré en brazos. Y ten por seguro que entrarás.

—Eres muy mandón.

—Sólo soy práctico. ¿Vienes?

Serena no quería saber cómo reaccionaría al contacto con él si se negaba a salir por su propio pie, así que decidió no averiguarlo.

—Cualquiera diría que tienes seis hermanos pequeños por la manera en que te gusta ordenar a la gente que haga lo que tú quieres.

—Mis padres querían más hijos, pero mi madre murió antes de conseguirlo.

—Y tu padre nunca volvió a casarse.

—No.

—Debía de amar mucho a tu madre.

—Eso dice.

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó Serena

—No tengo motivos para no creerlo.

—Pero tú no puedes comprender ese amor ¿verdad?

—No, lo cierto es que no.

—Ojalá yo no pudiera —murmuró para sí mientras lo acompañaba al interior.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó él deteniéndose en el sombrío recibidor.

—Nada.

Serena adoraba el encanto de otro mundo que se respiraba en aquel palacete que Darién compartía con su padre y su abuelo. Siempre la había sorprendido la escasa influencia femenina que había habido en su vida. Era muy pequeño cuando murió su madre y su padre no había rellenado ese hueco con nadie.

No sabía si tenía tías, o amigas de la familia, a excepción tal vez de Selene, la mujer de su propio padre.

Darién tenía cinco años más que Serena. Selene debía de haberse casado con su padre no mucho después de la muerte de la madre de Darién.

—¿Tuviste contacto con Selene en tu infancia? —preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

—Tu padre y mi padre son buenos amigos. Lo han sido desde que nací.

Supuso que aquello respondía a la pregunta aunque no le había dicho si su relación con la madrastra de ella había sido cercana.

—¿Cómo es tu relación con Selene?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él deteniéndose delante de la puerta y girándose para mirarla.

—Tu madre murió cuando eras muy pequeño. Me preguntaba si...

—¿Si mi madrastra se comportó como una madre conmigo?

—Sí.

—No deseaba otra madre.

—Pero eras muy pequeño.

—Lo suficientemente mayor para comprender el dolor de perderla. No quería que nadie ocupara su lugar.

Con aquello demostraba que le daba miedo volver a perder a otra persona, tal vez aún sintiera ese miedo. Amar significaba arriesgarse, algo que Darién nunca admitiría tener que hacer. Era un pensamiento muy triste.

—Esta será tu habitación.

—No comprendo por qué no puedo quedarme con mi padre y su familia.

—Tú eres su familia, dolcezza —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya. ¿Entonces por qué no puedo quedarme con ellos?

—Estás más segura aquí.

—No lo creo. Tu empresa se encarga de la seguridad de la casa de mi padre. Estaré segura allí si la casa es segura.

—Si uno de esos fanáticos que se oponen a la venta de las joyas viniera a buscarte, a la mujer que convenció al anterior príncipe para que le permitiera ocuparse de la subasta, ¿querrías que alguien más pudiera resultar herido? ¿Tu hermana o tu madrastra?

—Pero él ya planeaba venderlas antes de que yo me entrometiera. Se había hecho público semanas antes de que nuestra joyería fuera la elegida para ocuparse de la subasta. No tiene sentido pensar que yo soy el objetivo de esos hombres.

—Cuando se trata de fanáticos, nada lo tiene. ¿Arriesgarías la vida de tu familia por algo así?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Y él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

—Tu habitación.

—Gracias —dijo ella fijándose rápidamente en cito- que femenino de la habitación.

La cama con dosel situada en el centro estaba cubierta de una red de fino tul de color malva y el edredón que cubría el colchón era de un tono rosa a juego con las cortinas. El vestidor y el tocador eran de la misma madera oscura que la cama, con un elegante estilo Reina Ana.

—Es preciosa, y muy femenina -dijo ella sorprendida de algo así en una casa llena de hombres.

—Poco ha cambiado en ella desde que murió mi madre.

—¿Ésta era su habitación?

—Claro que no —dijo él mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que un hombre siciliano y su mujer dormirían en camas separadas?

Desde luego no un Chiba. Si alguna vez aceptara casarse con Darién sabía que si algo compartiría con él sería, definitivamente, la cama.

—No, claro.

—La decoró así para posibles invitadas y siempre se ha seguido la tradición.

Sin darse cuenta, Darién había entrado en la habitación y se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella. Serena retrocedió un paso.

-Creo que me echaré un poco antes de la cena. Estoy muerta.

Darién extendió la mano en un gesto inesperado de dulzura y le acarició la mejilla.

—Huir no hará que desaparezca.

—No estoy huyendo de nada. Sólo estoy cansada.

—Si tú lo dices...

Una hora después, Serena seguía rememorando la breve caricia y la leve acusación mientras daba vueltas en la cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El problema era que necesitaba la compañía masculina a su lado, protegiéndola. Una noche había bastado para olvidar todo un año de ausencia.

—No estás dormida.

Serena se giró. Darién permanecía en pie junto a la cama, el pelo revuelto, la camisa medio abierta, los ojos azules con un brillo muy familiar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No puedes dormir -dijo él poniendo una rodillas en la cama—. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. No puedo trabajar pensando en ti dando vueltas y vueltas, sola en la cama.

No podía negarlo. El estado de la cama era la prueba evidente.

—No estoy sola.

Darién apoyó la mano junto a la cabeza de Serena en la almohada y se inclinó sobre ella con todo su poder sensual y amenazador.

—¿Estás segura?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

SERENA no podía contestar. Sentía la garganta seca y le faltaba oxígeno. Darién acercó el rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros de los de ella.

—Creo, cara mía, que estás muy sola, pero esto no debe preocuparte, porque yo sé cómo solucionarlo.

Entonces humedeció con la lengua los labios secos de Serena y después los cubrió con los suyos. Serena no pudo detener el impulso de probar su sabor ligeramente especiado, un sabor que era su marca. Darién lo tomó como una señal y al segundo su boca devoraba la de ella con carnal intensidad.

Serena sintió sus manos por todas partes. Darién retiró el edredón y le quitó el camisón y las braguitas, que tiró al suelo. A continuación se desnudó él y se lanzó sobre la cama. En segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos y abrazados como ella había deseado momentos antes.

—Eres tan deseable, dolcezza.

Ella elevó las caderas presionando con su monte pélvico el excitado sexo de él y gimió.

—Tú también.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

En el área del sexo no había ninguna duda. Aunque fuera virgen la primera vez que hizo el amor con él, sabía lo suficiente como para asegurar que la pasión que había entre ambos era muy especial.

Serena lo besó bajo la barbilla y después lamió su piel ligeramente salada. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo experimento una contracción de puro placer.

Darién la besó en el cuello, la oreja, los párpados, cada vez más levemente. Serena abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Darién?

—¿Mmm? —dijo él besándola detrás de la oreja.

—Tú... —pero se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras que pudieran describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Shh… dolcezza. Esta vez, iremos muy despacio. Te acariciaré todo el cuerpo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Cubrió todo su cuerpo de diminutos besos, deteniéndose a saborear los puntos más erógenos, haciéndola contorsionarse de deseo, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de unir su cuerpo al de ella penetrándola.

—Por favor, Darién, te deseo.

Darién sonrió pero no hizo caso. En vez de eso, descendió hasta que su boca se halló sobre el húmedo vello púbico. Y descendió. Serena respiró entrecortadamente mientras veía cómo Darién se abría paso con los dedos buscando el lugar más sensible para posar la lengua.

Y gimió de placer mientras se dejaba llevar de un estado de placer a otro superior, soportando la culminación en el orgasmo hasta que creyó que se volvería loca de deseo. En ese momento, Darién cerró la boca sobre el clítoris al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en la vagina.

Serena gritó de placer. La sensación se hizo demasiado intensa y trató de soltarse pero él continuó torturándola y en segundos su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse de nuevo en la experiencia más increíble que había tenido jamás.

El placer siguió aumentando hasta que cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo en éxtasis y finalmente se derrumbó sobre la cama cuando los espasmos cedieron.

Entonces él se colocó sobre ella abriéndole con suavidad las piernas, donde él quería estar. La punta de su miembro erecto presionó para abrirse paso y Serena gimió de placer. Darién le levantó las rodillas para tener un mejor ángulo y la penetró profundamente, ansioso por saborearla. Comenzó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, mientras iba levantando de nuevo la excitación en ella, y terminó cabalgando como una fiera hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis.

Darién se derrumbó entonces sobre ella, su boca prácticamente rozando el oído de Serena.

—Dime ahora que vas a dejarme. Dime que no te casarás conmigo y nunca más volverás a sentir lo que sientes estando conmigo.

Las palabras penetraron en su mente ligeramente mientras su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, Serena se dio cuenta de algo más.

—Hemos vuelto a hacerlo.

—Sí. Es inevitable que hagamos el amor.

—Quiero decir que no hemos usado protección.

—Sí.

—Supongo que has vuelto a hacerlo a propósito.

Darién rodó fuera de ella y se colocó de espaldas sobre la cama llevando con él a Serena, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Es que acaso lo dudas?

—Eres implacable cuando deseas algo.

—Eso es cierto.

—Y ahora deseas casarte conmigo.

—Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir.

—Darién, ¿crees que aquel bebé era tuyo?

Darién guardó silencio largo rato. Serena creyó que no quería responder pero entonces pareció tomar aire y se separó de ella para que pudiera verle bien la cara.

—Sí, creo que el bebé que yo maté era mi hijo.

Serena se quedó sin aliento, incapaz de aceptar que Darién pudiera albergar esa idea.

—Darién, amore, te equivocas. ¡Tú no lo mataste! Las posibilidades de aborto natural en los primeros tres meses de embarazo son mayores de lo que la gente cree. El médico me lo dijo en el hospital. La pérdida de nuestro hijo no fue culpa nuestra.

—Mi médico me dijo que el estrés puede ser la causa de un aborto. Mi rechazo te destrozó —dijo él y una lágrima rodó hacia su sien.

Darién giró la cabeza para que Serena no pudiera verlo, pero ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y acarició el rastro húmedo sobre su piel.

—Por favor, créeme. Perder a nuestro bebé no fue culpa tuya.

—Yo no lo veo así.

—¡Pero te equivocas! —dijo ella elevando la voz pero aquel hombre testarudo no era capaz de comprenderlo.

—Las acciones de cada uno acarrean unas consecuencias. Yo he aceptado ésta.

—Darién. No fue culpa tuya. Estaba escrito que ocurriera y ninguno de nosotros podría haberlo evitado —dijo Serena abrazándolo con los brazos y las piernas.

Ella misma también necesitaba saber que no era culpable del aborto.

—Muchas mujeres están más estresadas que yo en aquel momento y llevan sus embarazos a buen fin. Tienes que aceptarlo —añadió Serena.

—Yo quería ser padre, Serena.

Sí, Serena lo creía ahora. La ira de Darién se había debido a que pudiera estar embarazada de otro hombre, no ante la idea de ser padre.

—Darién, no ha habido ningún otro hombre. No sé por qué mi padre cree que así ha sido, pero tú eres el único hombre con el que he estado.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación y Serena esperó consciente de lo mucho que dependía de la reacción de Darién a sus palabras. Quizá nunca tuviera su amor, pero al menos necesitaba su respeto, o de lo contrario nunca podría casarse con él. Pero si Darién no la creía, no había futuro para ellos. No importaba lo que la prueba de embarazo dijera.

—¿Eras virgen?

Al menos era una pregunta y no sonaba incrédulo.

—Sí.

—Tenías veinticuatro años.

—Lo sé.

—Eso no es habitual.

—Pasé mi infancia viviendo con una mujer que trataba la intimidad sexual como si fuera una chuchería barata. Nunca se unió a ninguno de sus amantes, aunque yo lo intenté. Yo sólo quería ser parte de una familia. Ya había empezado a ir al colegio cuando me di cuenta de que Ikuko no quería formar una. Ni siquiera quería a su hija. Su estilo de vida me quitó todas las ganas de experimentar con el sexo. Ni siquiera dejaba que los chicos me metieran mano cuando empecé a salir con ellos en la universidad.

—¿No empezaste a salir con chicos hasta la universidad?

—Ikuko me envió a un internado femenino. Papá estuvo de acuerdo y allí no tenía muchas oportunidades de salir con chicos. Si las hubiera tenido, las habría rechazado también. Tenía una enorme cicatriz, Darién.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él acariciándole la espalda en forma de suaves círculos.

—Para mí el sexo era el dolor de ser una hija no deseada, la amargura de la soledad. Hasta que te conocí, nunca había sentido una pasión igual por un hombre.

—Y yo hice que te rebajaras al tomar lo que no debería haber tomado hasta haberme casado contigo.

Pero Serena no quería volver al pasado. El presente y el futuro era lo que interesaba.

—¿Me crees?

Darién hablaba como si así fuera pero Serena buscaba leer entre líneas lo contrario. Era demasiado importante.

—Sí. Si hubiera estado menos seguro de tu experiencia, me habría dado cuenta de tu inocencia. Había suficientes evidencias.

—Pero papá dijo lo que dijo y tú diste por hecho que sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Tu padre y yo hablaremos de eso —dijo él, el cuerpo tenso bajo el de ella.

—Creo que yo debería hablar con él primero —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Darién parecía no estar de acuerdo pero Serena le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara.

—No, esto es algo entre él y yo. Deja que yo hable con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Darién le mordisqueó el dedo y después lo besó.

—Si es tu deseo...

Serena agradeció que no se lo discutiera. Podía ser un hombre primitivo en muchos sentidos, pero no era en absoluto un dinosaurio.

Pero tres horas después, habría estado dispuesta a etiquetarlo como un tiranosaurus rex. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, miró al hombre que antes le había parecido tan razonable.

—Pero no quiero ir a cenar con mi padre esta noche.

Serena estaba en el porche leyendo relajadamente un libro tratando de alejar de su mente la forma en que Darién y ella habían pasado la tarde.

—Ni siquiera estoy vestida adecuadamente —añadió. Vestida con pantalones cortos y alpargatas, no le apetecía cenar con la familia perfecta de su padre.

—Pues cámbiate de ropa. Aún faltan cuarenta minutos.

—No quiero ir.

—Hace unas horas no querías estar en esta casa. ¿A qué viene ahora esa aversión a cenar con él?

Si Darién no pareciera verdaderamente sorprendido, le habría pegado.

—Viene a que aún no estoy lista para hablar con él.

Los zafiros ojos de Darién se mostraron cálidamente comprensivos y acabaron con la determinación de Serena de mantenerse alejada de él. Aunque el hecho de haber pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor con él tampoco había contribuido demasiado a sus intenciones.

—Yo estaré contigo, cara.

—¿Y se supone que eso cambiará las cosas? —dijo ella. No lo sorprendió ver que Darién fruncía el ceño ante su sarcasmo y giró la cabeza para no ver su gesto de desaprobación—. Piensa que soy una fulana.

Se había comprometido a hablar con su padre y seguía dispuesta a ello pero la propia necesidad de hacerlo le dolía. Quería tiempo para prepararse emocionalmente.

—Estoy convencido de que Kenji habló con absoluta ignorancia -dijo Darién retirándole el cabello de la cara—. Tal vez interpretara mal algo que tú dijiste.

Serena lo miró preguntándose si su vulnerabilidad era tan evidente. Darién veía muchas cosas que ella no quería que viera.

—¿Qué podría haber dicho que le hiciera creer que tengo tan pobre concepto del acto amoroso?

—No lo sé, cara, pero llegaremos al fondo de esto.

No se molestó en discutir el empleo del plural. Lo cierto era que, por muy disparatado que pudiera haberle parecido un minuto antes, le agradaba que Darién estuviera de su parte.

—Pero esto es una atrocidad, Serena. ¿En qué estabas pensando para correr semejante riesgo? —preguntó su padre con expresión profundamente alterada. Se había levantado de golpe de la silla y caminaba por el salón.

—No me pareció que fuera un riesgo tan alto. Las joyas fueron transportadas en secreto. Nadie debería haber sabido que se dirigían a la cámara del señor Di Adamo.

—No puedes estarte quieta nunca —dijo su padre, el típico siciliano de constitución fuerte y estatura media, frunciendo el ceño con todo el poder de intimidación de un hombre más joven—. Nunca deberías haber negociado esa subasta para Di Adamo. ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera enviado a Darién a vigilarte?

—No lo sé —dijo Serena equivocadamente.

—Habrías muerto o algo peor, pequeña.

Preocupada por el estado de salud de su padre, Serena se levantó del asiento y le puso la mano en el brazo para que dejara de hacer aquellos aspavientos.

—Cálmate, papá. Estoy bien y enviaste a Darién.

—Y eso que no querías mi ayuda al principio.

Serena se giró y miró a Darién con mirada acusadora.

—No escuchaste lo que te dije, ¿verdad? -dijo ella con los dientes apretados—. No creo que sea necesario sacar este tema ahora.

Sorprendentemente, kenji se echó a reír.

— Me alegro de haber enviado a alguien tan testarudo porque tú eres como tu madre en esto! -dijo su padre guiñándole a Darién un ojo—. ¿No te lo dije? Independiente como Ikuko. Sólo podemos dar gracias a Dios de que mi hija no tenga otros parecidos con su madre.

La sonrisa de Darién se le heló en la cara. La condescendencia desapareció al comprender de repente. kenji frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, Serena. No está bien que yo hable mal de tu madre.

Sintiéndose desorientada pero muy aliviada, Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé cómo es. Me crió ella, después de todo.

—Sí -dijo su padre desplomándose sobre una silla como si hubiera perdido toda la energía—. Y por eso me lamentaré toda la vida. Si hubiera forzado la situación, tú habrías crecido en el mismo hogar seguro que le di a mina, pero no lo hice. Pensé que una niña necesitaría a su madre -dijo con un suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ikuko llenó tu vida de incertidumbre.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco al conocer los lamentos de su padre por las elecciones que había tomado respecto a ella. De pie en medio de la habitación, se sintió como si no estuviera en un plano real.

—No creo que me hubiera adaptado a tu familia con Selene. Dudo que a ella le hubiera gustado tener que criar a la hija ilegítima de una antigua amante.

Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo amargas que habían sonado sus palabras, pero no era eso lo que ella había deseado. Era simplemente la verdad.

—No. Te equivocas. Yo habría disfrutado teniéndote en la familia, Serena. Yo quería tener más hijos, pero no pudo ser -dijo Selene, que había entrado en la habitación sin hacer ruido y en ese momento estaba de pie junto a la silla de Darién, con su habitual expresión de serenidad—. Mina habría disfrutado con una hermana mayor. Sentirá mucho no haberte visto, pero no llegará hasta dentro de unos días de un viaje que está haciendo con unos amigos.

Aquello fue demasiado. Serena adoraba a su hermanita, pero eran muy diferentes y no podía creer que Mina sintiera haberse perdido la visita de su hermana mayor, a la que apenas veía.

—No estamos muy unidas.

—Podríais haberlo estado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —dijo su padre, lleno de un tremendo sentimiento de culpa.

Y no había duda de que él sería más feliz si Serena fuera más amable, como su hermana, pero tenía veinticinco años. Ya no podía hacer nada por eso.

—Es un poco tarde para esos pensamientos.

—No lo he dicho con mala intención. Sólo quiero decir que no te estás haciendo ningún favor dándole vueltas a algo que pasó hace tanto tiempo.

Selene le puso la mano en el hombro a su marido.

—Tiene razón, amore. Has estado rememorando esos sentimientos desde el ataque, pero no te hacen ningún bien. Lo que pasó, pasado está. Debemos vivir el presente y ahora tu hija está con nosotros. Deberías disfrutar con su visita en vez de malgastar el tiempo quejándote por lo que sucedió.

El rostro de Kenji se iluminó de amor por su esposa.

—Si, bella mia, como siempre tienes razón.

Las mejillas de Selene se tintaron de rosa mientras apretaba el hombro de su marido.

—¡Cómo te atreves! No conseguirás que te dé licor esta noche por utilizar palabras dulces. Ya oíste lo que te dijo el médico tan bien como yo.

Continuaron con sus bromas amables durante la cena pero el buen humor de Kenji se esfumó cuando Darién anunció que no tenía intención de dejar a Serena con ellos.

—Tu padre está en América y tu abuelo está en un crucero por las islas griegas con la viuda de Genose. No me parece muy adecuado que mi hija se quede a solas contigo.

Serena tenía ganas de reír. Podía comprender la preocupación de su padre si fuera mina, pero ella llevaba viviendo sola años. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Que Darién librara sus propias batallas. La idea de dónde tenía que quedarse había sido sólo de él.

—Por eso precisamente vamos a quedarnos en mi casa en vez de aquí. Hasta que pase la subasta, la vida de Serena está en peligro y, por tanto, cualquiera que esté con ella también lo estará. Puedo vigilarla mejor si no tengo que dividir mi atención en otras personas.

Kenji se mostró mucho menos impresionado por ese argumento de lo que se había mostrado Serena. Entornó los ojos y el pecho se le llenó de orgullo masculino.

—Yo puedo vigilar perfectamente a mi familia. Tu empresa se asegura de que el sistema de seguridad funcione.

—Aun así, Serena se quedará conmigo —dijo Darién. El, que se había acercado al señor Di Adamo con suavidad hasta convencerlo, se enfrentaba en ese momento a Kenji con una agresividad primitiva que no dejaba sitio para la conciliación.

—Vaya, una discusión entre dos testarudos y orgullosos hombres no es mi idea de una agradable sobremesa —dijo Selene mirando a Serena—. Ven, hija, saldremos al jardín y te enseñaré mi nueva orquídea Mariposa Rosa. La planté cuando nos visitaste el año pasado y acaba de florecer.

Serena no comprendía por qué Darién no trataba a su padre con más cuidado, pero no tenía intención de dejar que los dos tomaran decisiones sobre su vida.

—Me encantaría ver esas orquídeas, pero primero...

-dijo mirando a su padre—. Estoy de acuerdo con Darién. No os pondré a Selene y a ti en peligro. Antes me iría de aquí sola a cualquier otro sitio.

Su padre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Darién se adelantó.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

Serena no se molestó en discutir, simplemente alzó la ceja de modo inquisitivo y salió al jardín con Selene.

Al rato salieron los dos hombres.

—Hace una noche maravillosa, ¿no creéis? El aroma de las flores, el aire cálido, la buena compañía.

—Parece que habéis arreglado vuestras diferencias -dijo Selene.

—Sí -dijo Kenji y, con extrema falta de sutileza a juicio de Serena, le susurró algo al oído a su mujer. Esta sonrió.

—Es hora de irnos, cara -dijo Darién deslizando un brazo alrededor de Serena como si fueran pareja.

Serena se puso rígida por la sorpresa pero Darién no se arredró y la mantuvo a su lado durante la despedida.

Notó que su padre no se había mostrado sorprendido y que Selene la miraba como si ya le estuviera organizando la boda.

Ya en el coche, Darién esperó a que empezara el interrogatorio. Serena se había mostrado sospechosamente silenciosa desde que su padre y él salieron al jardín. Era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de que los dos hombres habían tenido una conversación.

Serena se removió en el asiento y finalmente se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre?

—La verdad.

—¿Qué parte de la verdad?

—Que quiero casarme contigo.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó ella sin mostrar sorpresa.

—No exactamente, pero es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Cuando Kenji le hizo prometer que no se aprovecharía de ella, Darién se comprometió conscientemente. Hacerle el amor no era aprovecharse de ella. Era absolutamente necesario para lograr que aceptara casarse con él y también para la salud de ambos. Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

—Ya veo.

—Tengo la intención de casarme contigo.

—Eso dices.

—Es la verdad —murmuró él.

Pero era la intención de ella lo que no se sabía. El esperaba convencerla. Quería que admitiera que su vida sin él no era opción por mucho que hubiera pasado todo un año fingiendo que sí podía.

—¿Y eso bastó para convencer a mi padre de que mi virtud no se vería comprometida viviendo a solas con un hombre soltero?

Al mencionar su virtud, Darién apretó con fuerza el volante.

—Mi despiace.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó ella ligeramente interesada. No podía engañarla.

—Entendí mal a tu padre y mi error es el responsable de la enorme pena que los dos sentimos.

—¿No se te ocurrió, ni siquiera una vez, que mi padre no se refería a valores morales cuando .dijo que yo era como Ikuko?

—Para mi vergüenza, no.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo que te hiciera pensar lo contrario? —preguntó ella con un tono de absoluto desconcierto.

_No.

—No lo entiendo.

Odiaba admitir lo que lo había llevado a ello, pero ella merecía la verdad.

—Te deseaba mucho.

—Sí, eso ya lo has dejado claro.

—No podía tenerte si creía que eras virgen.

—Porque no estabas pensando en el matrimonio.

—Sí —contestó él. La rabia y el asco por sí mismo le hicieron apretar los dientes.

Un año antes había considerado el matrimonio, pero no con ella. No quería que los sentimientos que él relacionaba con la humillación sufrida a manos de rey formaran parte de su vida matrimonial y Serena conseguía sacar sus sentimientos más arraigados: la pasión y la posesión.

—Y te convenciste de que era una mujer experimentada. ¿Por rey?

—Por mi estúpido orgullo, ¿vale?

No le gustaba aquella conversación. Una cosa era reconocer los sentimientos pero hablar de ellos era una absoluta tortura.

—Vale.

De nuevo el silencio. Darién esperaba que Serena siguiera preguntando pero no dijo nada. Llegaron a casa y él la ayudó a salir del coche. Ella se lo agradeció pero no volvió a sacar el tema. Aquello lo molestó. Sintió como si Serena no estuviera muy interesada. El no deseaba hablar de sus sentimientos pero pensaba que ella sí querría. Si le importara realmente. No había vuelto a decirle que lo amaba desde su regreso. Tal vez los sentimientos de ternura hubieran desaparecido pero, cuando estaba en sus brazos, no respondía como una mujer que sólo buscara gratificación sexual.

Lo que compartían cuando sus cuerpos se unían era sagrado. Tal vez estuviera intentando distanciarse de nuevo de él, huir al lugar en el que había conseguido ocultarse de él durante un año, donde no lo había necesitado. Pero él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó que ella entrara primero, pero no le dio oportunidad a irse a su propia habitación. Simplemente, la tomó en brazos y la subió escaleras arriba. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con expresión indescifrable.

—¿Adónde me llevas?

—A la cama.

—¿A la de quién?

—A la mía.

—¿Tengo algo que decir al respecto?

—¿Quieres dormir sola? —preguntó él en tensión.

Esperó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad aunque Serena sólo tardó unos segundos lo que tardó en responder acurrucando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello:

-No.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

DARIÉN dejó escapar el aire que había estado aguantando y la llevó a su dormitorio. Estaba realmente aliviado. No podía obligarla a compartir su cama si ella realmente no quería hacerlo y no sabía muy bien cómo habría llevado el rechazo. No se entretuvo en dar las luces. Quería que el sexo fuera elemental, sin distracciones.

No podía ir despacio. El deseo que sentía era demasiado potente. La desnudó y acarició sus curvas con candente ardor hasta que hizo que se rindiera. Ella lo animó con gemidos y gritos que incrementaban su propia excitación hasta proporciones increíbles. Acarició con los dedos los húmedos rizos púbicos.

—Te deseo, Serena.

Ella respondió abriendo las piernas y dejó que él introdujera los dedos en el cálido hueco. Darién acarició el punto en el que se arracimaban todas aquellas terminaciones nerviosas, un punto que le producía un placer extremo.

Arqueándose al sentir el contacto, empezó a jadear y a gemir. Se contorsionaba sin descanso mientras él le acariciaba el clítoris con movimientos circulares.

—Yo también te deseo.

—¿Tanto como para vivir conmigo toda tu vida?

—No juegues!

Se vio tentado a continuar presionando por todos los medios hasta que aceptara su propuesta, pero al final no tuvo el control suficiente. La deseaba con locura. Rodó sobre su espalda arrastrándola con él.

—Si me deseas, tómame.

Quería tener la satisfacción de saber que la seducción era mutua. Y ella no dudó. Se colocó sobre su miembro abriendo su propio sexo para darle la bienvenida en su interior. Sus tejidos internos, hinchados por la excitación, se cerraron sobre el sexo de él acariciándolo con suaves contracciones.

Darién gimió mientras empujaba hacia arriba, sujetándola con firmeza por las caderas.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cabello cayó como una cascada por la espalda. El no podía ver la expresión de su rostro en la semioscuridad de la habitación pero su postura era la de una mujer totalmente abandonada al placer del sexo.

—Me encanta tenerte dentro de mí. Es como si sólo fuéramos uno.

El sí lo pensaba pero no sabía si ella también. Para él estaba claro que eran uno solo pero ya no pudo seguir pensando conscientemente porque Serena siguió cabalgando sobre él incrementando la velocidad hasta hacerle llegar a un clímax que sacudió su cuerpo bajo el de ella.

Serena cayó sobre su pecho, aún gimiendo. No supo muy bien cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero finalmente rodó hacia un lado.

Darién no quiso que se alejara mucho y la acercó a él, reconfortándola con sus fuertes brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra él, repleta y físicamente saciada. Pero era algo más. Sentía un bienestar emocional que había creído perdido para siempre.

—Darién?

—,Mmmm? —dijo él mientras le acariciaba las costillas distraídamente.

—Cómo es que ahora te parece bien hacerme el amor aquí, en Sicilia, pero la última que estuve aquí te parecía una falta de respeto hacia mi familia?

Su mano se detuvo.

—,Ta1 vez porque no estoy en casa de mi padre?

Sorprendentemente, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Es porque quieres casarte conmigo?

-No.

Eso pensaba ella. No podía convencerse de que su padre fuera tan moderno como para aceptar que su hija se acostase delante de él con su futuro marido.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Porque, amore, en mi mente, has sido mi esposa desde la noche que me dijiste lo del bebé.

—Bromeas —susurró ella casi sin aliento. No era original, pero el cerebro había dejado de funcionar al oírlo.

—No bromeo con el matrimonio -dijo él.

—Si tan en serio hablas, entonces no creo que seas un buen marido -dijo ella medio en broma.

El la tumbó boca arriba y se inclinó sobre ella ejerciendo su dominio, aunque Serena no se sentía dominada. El nunca le haría daño físico, pero Serena estaba empezando a ver que las heridas emocionales que le había causado le dolían tanto en la consciencia como en el corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si en tu mente has estado casado conmigo durante este último año, entonces no eres un marido fiel —dijo ella con intención de sonar frívola, pero sus palabras parecieron más serias y evidenciaban su vulnerabilidad.

La idea de que le hubiera hecho el amor a otra mujer, probablemente una mucho más sofisticada y experimentada que ella, le provocaba un dolor indecible en el corazón.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por favor —rogó ella—. No eres un hombre que se ciña al celibato precisamente, Darién —afirmó, sin creer que hubiera podido estar un año entero sin sexo.

—Pues lo he ejercitado durante este año -dijo él con un tono de total sinceridad.

Serena se quedó sin palabras. Sacudió la cabeza sin poder hacer otra cosa.

—Sí. Sólo deseaba a una mujer pero ella me evitó con la profesionalidad de un evasor de impuestos.

_¿Eso cierto?

—Nunca te mentiría.

Serena trató de leer sus ojos. Ni siquiera la oscuridad podía ocultar la sinceridad que ardía en su interior. Lo creyó.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si hubieras descubierto que había otro?

—Nunca habría ocurrido algo así. Siempre fuiste mía por mucho que te empeñaras en negarlo.

—¿Pero qué hubiera sucedido?

—No sucedió —dijo él y la abrumadora furia que parecía hervir en su interior hizo que Serena se sintiera feliz de que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—No, no ocurrió. Yo no quise que ocurriera.

—¿Lo ves? En tu interior, bajo la rabia y la decepción por nuestra relación, sabías que eras mía.

—Entonces supongo que te he decepcionado como esposa en el pasado año —Serena necesitaba hacer una broma después de la increíble afirmación.

Pero él no se rió. Ni siquiera sonrió.

—Lo has pasado mal. Yo lo sabía. Quería arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo.

—Ayuda saber que me crees en lo de nuestro bebé, que lamentas su muerte tanto como yo —las palabras salieron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

El le besó la frente con ternura y ella sonrió.

—Te creo y lo lamento mucho. La pena es algo que también nos mantiene unidos, algo que compartimos que nadie más puede comprender.

Serena consideró sus palabras y también lo que le había dicho antes sobre el beneficio que otro embarazo podría tener en su salud mental.

—Has vuelto a hacerme el amor sin protección.

—No es cierto.

—Pues yo tengo la prueba de que así ha sido -dijo ella sintiendo la humedad entre los muslos.

—Has sido tú quien me ha hecho el amor a mí esta vez.

Al recordarlo, se sonrojó.

—¿Así que esta vez es culpa mía?

—De los dos. Siempre ha sido de los dos.

Había prometido no mentirle nunca. Ella también tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Sí —admitió ella.

—Di que te casarás conmigo.

—¿Porque te sientes culpable por la pérdida de nuestro hijo? —preguntó ella sin poder evitar sentir que eso formaba gran parte del deseo de Darién por casarse.

—Porque no quiero enfrentarme al futuro sin ti.

De nuevo, empleó un tono de absoluta sinceridad que no dejaba sitio a la desconfianza. Y ella no tenía la intención de desconfiar. Quería creerlo. Podía ser que no la amara, pero la necesitaba y ella también a él.

—Sí.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró bajo la mano de Darién y éste alargó el brazo para encender la luz. Ella guiñó los ojos al verse sorprendida por la luz.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió él, inclinado con actitud triunfante sobre ella.

—Sí, me casaré contigo.

Vio entonces una gran sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Darién un momento antes de que se acercara a su boca para besarla y conducirla a través de un sensual viaje hasta los confines de un placer nunca antes conocido.

Los siguientes días pasaron volando en un remolino de actividad. No sólo tenía que dejar cerrados los últimos detalles de la subasta sino que también tenía que atender las llamadas de su madrastra cada quince minutos para darle nuevas sugerencias para la boda.

Selene se había decepcionado al saber que la fecha sería en dos semanas, argumentando que una boda no podía organizarse con menos de seis meses. Kenji, por su parte, había dicho que quería que su hija tuviera una boda siciliana tradicional, pero tanto Serena como Darién se habían mantenido firmes.

Serena no sabía muy bien por qué Darién tenía la necesidad de casarse tan rápidamente, pero sí conocía sus propios motivos. No podía evitar tener la seguridad de que estaba embarazada desde la noche que pasaron en la cámara. Aunque para él era como si ya estuvieran casados, ella quería hacerlo legal si era cierto que estaba embarazada.

—¿Cómo se tomó Ikuko la noticia de la boda?

Serena levantó la vista de la lista de invitados a la subasta. Darién le había dicho que podía trabajar en la biblioteca y le había facilitado todos los instrumentos que ella le había pedido: un fax, un ordenador con conexión a Internet, un teléfono con dos líneas; todo lo que le pedía, se lo daba. Sonrió al hombre que actuaba como si nada fuera suficiente para ella.

—A mi madre no le gusta la institución del matrimonio, ya sabes.

El asintió sin perder la luminosidad de su rostro satisfecho. Que Ikuko no lo aprobara no iba a amargarle la fiesta.

—Me ha deseado lo mejor.

—¿Vendrá a la boda?

—No. Está trabajando y no tiene tiempo.

Aquello no parecía haberla molestado. Había terminado por comprender que ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre no mostrase afecto, sino que era más bien un defecto de su maquillaje emocional.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo él poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Sí. Ikuko no debería haber tenido una hija nunca.

—Me alegro de que se diera cuenta después de que tú hubieras nacido, cara.

El corazón de Serena se llenó de ternura y se inclinó sobre él.

—Casi he terminado con la lista de invitados a la subasta.

—La necesitaré para hacer la comprobación de última hora de los asistentes.

—El señor Di Adamo no puede permitirse ese nivel de seguridad.

—No me importa lo que pueda permitirse. Se trata de tu seguridad y no correré ningún riesgo —dijo él mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—En otras palabras, no vas a cobrarle nada.

—Eres mía. Yo protejo lo que es mío.

—Te has preguntado alguna vez si has nacido en el milenio adecuado? Eres un dinosaurio en lo que se refiere a las relaciones.

—¿Y eso es malo o no? —preguntó él con una expresión que ella no pudo descifrar. Era algo que parecía preocuparlo.

—Está bien. Si pensara que me agobias o te metes demasiado en mi camino, te lo diría.

—Es cierto. No eres tímida a la hora de dar tu opinión.

—Y tampoco corro peligro. Hemos contratado al mejor subastador y dos de tus hombres se ocuparán de mostrar las joyas. Mi papel será muy secundario. Será el señor Di Adamo quien estará en la tarima, no yo.

Darién la miró con expresión de granito.

—Está bien. Te daré la lista -dijo finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en discutir. Y dime, ¿está todo listo para que la joyería Di Adamo vuelva a abrirse?

—Sí. Tu jefe está contento con el nuevo sistema de seguridad.

—Estoy segura de ello -dijo ella mientras seguía comprobando los nombres de la lista. Entonces levantó de nuevo la cabeza—. ¿Darién?

—¿Sí?

—Milán está demasiado lejos para que pueda ir desde allí a trabajar.

—Es cierto —afirmó él con cautela.

—No me gusta dejar tirado a mi jefe. Ha dependido mucho de mí en los últimos años. Le rompería el corazón si perdiera la tienda después de todo esto por no tener la fuerza para dirigirla.

No sabía cuál podría ser la solución. Darién no podía cambiar la sede principal de Milán y ella no estaba muy segura de querer seguir trabajando después del nacimiento del bebé. Quería ser madre más que nada en el mundo. Su pasión por la gemología había pasado a un segundo término.

Pero pensar en la confianza que el señor Di Adamo tenía en ella y que iba a traicionar al abandonarlo le dejaba un vacío en el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al estudiar con más detalle los ojos zafiros de Darién.

—Nada malo.

Ella entornó los ojos tratando de interpretar el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—He buscado un nuevo ayudante para el señor Di Adamo -dijo Darién poniéndose rígido.

—¿Cuándo?

—Empecé la búsqueda el día que vinimos a Sicilia.

Tal vez debería estar enfadada, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para que algo así la sorprendiera. Desde el principio había tenido la intención de casarse con ella y sabía que el dilema de su jefe pesaba sobre ella. Simplemente se había ocupado de todos los obstáculos que conducían a la obtención de su objetivo.

—El señor Di Adamo no me ha dicho nada.

—Le dije que lo guardara en secreto.

—Ya veo —dijo al tiempo que volvía su atención de nuevo a la lista y escribía algo que quería preguntar al servicio de catering. Entonces sacó el cuaderno que estaba utilizando para apuntar los detalles de la boda y puso la misma nota sobre el catering.

—No ibas a poder trabajar en Di Adamo y vivir en Milán.

—Cierto -dijo ella entrando en el correo y descargándose los mensajes.

—Habría sido una situación imposible. Seguro que tú también lo pensaste.

—Imposible. Sí —no le estaba prestando mucha atención porque de pronto se le había ocurrido que quería una boda tradicional, con vestido blanco, y no sabía si podría conseguir uno con tan poco tiempo de antelación—. Apuesto a que Ikuko conoce a alguien

—murmuró mientras buscaba la dirección de su madre. Llamaría a su secretaria. Aquella mujer conocía a muchos diseñadores de Nueva York.

—No tienes motivos para enfadarte conmigo.

—¿Enfadarme? —dijo descolgando el teléfono y marcando el número, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la diferencia horaria y colgó.

—Una mujer embarazada no debería trabajar en un lugar tan peligroso. Te dispararon.

El tono urgente en la voz de Darién hizo que le prestara atención de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Es lo mejor -dijo con determinación mirándola con los ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué es lo mejor? —preguntó ella segura de que se había perdido algo.

—El nuevo ayudante para el señor Di Adamo.

—¿He dicho yo que no lo fuera?

—No podrías continuar tras la boda. No sería práctico.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Más que tranquilizarlo, su docilidad parecía hacerle buscar más motivos que apoyaran la decisión que había tomado.

—Estás segura de estar embarazada de mi hijo. Supongo que no querrás que vuelvan a dispararle. El estrés podría ser demasiado para ti.

—Realmente te preocupa mucho el estrés durante el embarazo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Darién, ¿te he dicho yo que no aprecie todos tus esfuerzos para encontrar a alguien que me sustituya en Di Adamo?

—No, pero eres demasiado independiente y está claro que lo ves como una intromisión por mi parte.

—Yo tampoco he dicho algo así, ¿verdad?

-No.

—Lo hiciste porque sabías que ibas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Nunca se te ocurrió que yo podría haber rechazado tu proposición?

—No. Y probablemente te parezca un arrogante por ello.

—Bueno, sí, pero no me importa.

—¿De veras?

—No. Y no soy tan independiente.

—Perdona que lo diga, pero sí lo eres.

Ella deseaba formar una familia y eso significaba que tendría que aceptar cierto nivel de dependencia, lo cual no significaba hacerse totalmente dependiente de Darién tampoco. Lo necesitaba hasta un nivel que la hacía más vulnerable de lo que jamás se había sentido, y eso la asustaba un poco pero estaba aprendiendo a aceptar los sentimientos que experimentaba.

—¿Y este cambio se debe a que ahora confías en mí?

—Así es —dijo él inclinándose para besarla lenta pero profundamente.

—Me gusta el cambio.

Mina regresó antes de su viaje para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda. Las tres mujeres estaban inmersas en la organización de la boda sobre la mesa del comedor cuando Darién y Kenji entraron.

Darién besó a Serena en la boca haciendo que Selene sonriera y Mina se sonrojara.

—Todo está preparado para la subasta.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que asistir. Todo ha sido cuidado al detalle —dijo Kenji frunciendo el ceño a su hija.

Serena apretó los dientes. Ella había deseado mucho esa nueva relación con su padre pero estaba aprendiendo que tenía algunas desventajas.

—Yo estoy encargada de la subasta. No puedo dejar solo al señor Di Adamo.

—Tiene un nuevo ayudante.

—Que no sabe nada de preparar un evento de esta magnitud. Estaré bien. Darién estará allí.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacerla entrar en razón? -dijo Kenji mirando a su futuro yerno.

—Ya lo he intentado -dijo él—, pero no he podido.

—¿Crees que voy a pasar toda mi vida matrimonial dejando que Darién me diga lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó a todos los presentes, especialmente a su padre.

—No me lo imagino -dijo Selene con una sonrisa.

—Eres tan fuerte, tan autosuficiente -dijo Mina con una expresión que indicaba que no sabía muy bien si era algo bueno o malo.

Serena cerró el cuaderno y metió el bolígrafo en el bolsillo.

—No creo que el intelecto o el sentido de una mujer sea inferior que el de un hombre, eso es todo.

Kenji rodeó la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas a Mina en el hombro.

—Tú eres mi gatita siciliana y tu hermana mi tigresa americana. Cada una tiene un tipo de belleza, aunque sois muy diferentes. Un padre no podría pedir unas hijas mejores.

Mina se sonrojó y Serena notó que también le subía el color a las mejillas.

—No soy una tigresa exactamente.

—¿Seguro que no, cara? -dijo entonces Darién, sus ojos brillantes de ardor al recordar lo que hacían por las noches.

No podía responderle a semejante mensaje delante de su padre y se puso tan colorada como su tímida hermana. A Kenji tampoco le pasó desapercibido el juego entre los dos.

—Serena es un buen partido para ti, ¿eh, Darién? Tiene un descaro que anima a cualquiera -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Darién—. ¿Te puedes creer que hace un año este hombre pensaba casarse con nuestra gatita? — añadió mirando a Selene a continuación—. La habría abrumado con su cortejo, pero mi Serena... ella es la horma de su zapato.

Kenji lanzó una carcajada mientras que Selene sonreía y la pobre Mina se sonrojaba, pero Serena estaba confusa.

—¿Quería casarse con mina? —preguntó mirando a su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros incómoda al ser el centro de la conversación.

—Lo consideré. Eso es todo —dijo Darién con expresión indescifrable.

—Sí. Me habló de ello durante tu visita del año pasado.

—¿Mientras yo estaba aquí? —repitió ella comprendiendo de inmediato lo que significaba: había estado considerando el matrimonio con la perfecta y virginal hija mientras flirteaba con la que consideraba una fresca.

—Yo sentí que había algo entre vosotros dos y me hizo preguntarme sobre su elección pero no dije nada. Un hombre no puede inmiscuirse en el amor de los jóvenes.

—El amor no tenía nada que ver con ello —dijo Serena sintiendo un dolor en el corazón.

—Claro, los sentimientos vienen con el tiempo, pero yo estaba en lo cierto. La atracción entre vosotros ha dado su fruto.

Más fruto de lo que podía imaginar. Un bebé que no había llegado a nacer y una relación que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

—Hablaste con mi padre sobre mi hermana el verano pasado? —preguntó Serena mirando a Darién. Necesitaba saberlo.

—Sí, pero no fue nada.

Para ella, aquella revelación por parte de él era algo doloroso. Aquello la denigraba hasta un punto que la convertía en una mera aventura de verano. Si no se hubiera quedado embarazada, él habría roto con ella y se habría casado con su hermana. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para evitar el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Darién había dejado de sonreír.

—Como acaba de decir tu padre, no resultó en nada.

Mina continuaba mostrándose increíble mente avergonzada mientras que su padre estaba tan ocupado en exhibir su orgullo masculino que no se había dado cuenta de que sus revelaciones no habían agradado a ninguna de sus dos hijas.

—Es evidente —suspiró Selene, pero sonrió—. Pero no hace falta que vayas pavoneándote de ello, Kenji. Todos vemos cuánta razón tenías.

Serena se obligó a reír con los otros y consiguió controlarse cuando Darién la tocó al ayudarla a levantarse de la silla y la acompañó hasta el patio donde iban a tomar el aperitivo. Consiguió mantener la imagen de una feliz novia toda la tarde, aunque su corazón no pareciera estar vivo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

CUANDO llegaron a casa, Serena se apartó de Darién y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Esta noche dormiré sola.

—¿que cosa?

Serena se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió hacia él.

—Ya me has oído. No quiero dormir contigo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Su perfecto y hermoso rostro se mostraba realmente confuso, lo que la enfadó aún más. ¿Cómo no sabía qué le pasaba? ¿Tan insensible era?

—No dormiré con un hombre que pensó que yo estaba bien para un revolcón pero no era adecuada para ser una esposa!

—¡No hables así! —dijo él sin aliento.

—¿Tú sí puedes pensarlo pero yo no puedo decirlo? Sé sincero, Darién.

—No pienso nada de eso —dijo él, absolutamente sorprendido.

—Sí, lo piensas, y no te molestes en negarlo —dijo ella sintiendo que las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta y los ojos, pero diría lo que tenía que decir y luego iría a la habitación de invitados—. Hablaste con mi padre sobre mi hermana mientras flirteabas conmigo y me seducías, ¿y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque...

Pero Serena no lo dejó terminar.

—Pensabas que yo era una fulana y que podrías acostarte conmigo y marcharte, pero no tenías ninguna intención de que yo formara parte de tu futuro.

—Tal vez traté de convencerme de ello, pero...

—¡Pero nada! No puedo creer que pienses que me acostaré contigo después de enterarme de algo así. Te vas a casar conmigo porque no soportas el sentimiento de culpa. Si no hubiera tenido la mala suerte de quedarme embarazada la primera vez que hicimos el amor, ahora estarías casado con mina

Algo parecido al horror se apoderó de los ojos de Darién. Probablemente se sentía horrorizado de que Serena supiera la verdad.

—No puedes creer algo así.

—No insultes mi inteligencia tratando de convencerme de lo contrario. Puede que haya actuado como tal, Darién, pero no soy una estúpida —y dándose la vuelta subió corriendo las escaleras.

Darién la llamó a gritos, maldiciendo en italiano. Serena no le hizo caso y se encerró en la habitación de invitados. Segundos después, Darién golpeaba la puerta.

—Serena, déjame entrar.

-N-no.

—Sé razonable. Abre.

—N-no lo haré.

—¿Estás llorando, amore?

—¿Acaso te importa? -dijo ella entre sollozos.

Pero a ella sí le dolía. Se sentía utilizada. Traicionada. Asustada. Porque estaba segura de que estaba embarazada de un hombre que pensaba que ella no valía nada.

—Me importa. Por favor, cara, abre la puerta.

La inusual súplica no pareció tener ningún efecto sobre ella. Le dolía demasiado el alma.

—¡Vete!

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces me iré yo —dijo alejándose de la puerta.

Le temblaba el cuerpo de llorar, le dolía el estómago por las contracciones y no podía respirar ni ver a través de las lágrimas. Desorientada, se golpeó con el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño y se puso a llorar con más fuerza.

Finalmente, entró en el cuarto de baño y se encerró. Abrió la ducha y se metió en la bañera vestida dejando que el agua caliente la cubriera mientras lloraba de pena.

No había llorado cuando perdió a su bebé. No había tenido a nadie con quien compartir la pena y, por alguna razón, en aquel momento todas las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Dejó que el dolor de la pérdida y la angustia por la traición de Darién la invadieran.

Aquel hombre era una vil serpiente. No la quería. Quería a mina, la gatita tímida, la esposa perfecta para un tradicional hombre siciliano.

El dolor físico fue creciendo y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, donde se acurrucó como una niña. No podía contenerlo. Estaba muy confusa después de la revelación de aquella noche y el recuerdo del aborto. Los sentimientos que se había estado negando durante el último año la invadieron ahogándola más en su desdicha.

—Santo cielo! — unas fuertes manos la sujetaron por los hombros—. Serena, no te hagas esto.

—Te odio, Darién. Me haces mucho daño.

El no respondió con palabras sino que se limitó a sacarla de la ducha y cerró el grifo. Ella trató de pelear, pero la pena la había agotado y al final se quedó como una indefensa y empapada niña.

Darién le quitó la ropa mientras la regañaba por tratarse de esa forma. Ella no le hacía caso, sino que seguía llorando silenciosamente.

Se lamentó cuando le tocó la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas y al segundo las mejillas quedaron empapadas de nuevo.

—Cara, por favor, dolcezza. Te pondrás enferma.

Ella sacudió la cabeza como si así pudiera hacerlo desaparecer. La envolvió en una mullida toalla y la sentó sobre el inodoro.

—¿Qué puedo decir para arreglarlo? —añadió.

—Nada. Quiero irme a la cama. A dormir. Sola —y lo miró con los ojos húmedos—. Sin ti —añadió por si no lo había entendido.

—No puedo dejarte así -dijo él mientras le quitaba la ropa mojada y le secaba el pelo con la toalla.

—Porque mis sentimientos no te importan.

—Eso no es cierto —contestó apretando la mandíbula como si estuviera aguantando el mal genio.

—Es cierto. Quiero estar sola, pero no me dejas. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso? -dijo Serena llorando con más fuerza.

Darién se levantó de golpe y salió del cuarto de baño. Serena se dio cuenta entonces de que la puerta estaba desencajada. Había entrado allí usando la fuerza bruta. Al menos la había dejado sola.

Le costaba mucho levantarse así que se quedó allí sentada mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Y así se la encontró Darién cuando regresó minutos más tarde. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Allí, la depositó sobre la cama como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Después la tapó con el edredón pero no intentó tumbarse junto a ella.

Serena necesitaba que se alejara, y ocultó el rostro. No pudo evitarlo y Darién frunció el ceño.

—No voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea.

—Ya lo has hecho —contestó ella con tono de derrota.

—No fue mi intención.

—Eso no me sirve —dijo ella sin saber si se refería a lo que había ocurrido en casa de su padre o lo sucedido el año anterior, pero no le importaba. El dolor estaba allí. Intentó girarse pero él hizo que se sentara y le ofreció un vaso de vino.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella rehusándolo.

—Vino. Necesitas algo que te calme.

—El alcohol es malo para el bebé.

—Tus lágrimas y tu preocupación son peores que unos sorbos de vino.

Sabía que tenía razón y se sintió culpable. Su negligencia podía arriesgar la vida de su bebé. Bebió un sorbo de vino y sus emociones parecieron sedarse. Dejó de llorar y Darién le acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz, sentados juntos en la cama aunque parecía que había kilómetros entre ambos.

—Quiero dormir sola.

—Si así lo deseas -dijo él asintiendo. Y se marchó. Serena se dio la vuelta y trató de dormir. Durmiendo, el dolor se iría.

Darién bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Sacó una botella de whisky escocés de uno de los armarios de caoba y se sirvió un vaso. Dio un sorbo, pero no le supo a nada. Lo único que quería era subir y poder convencer a Serena de que se equivocaba en sus sentimientos hacia ella, y sus motivos.

Pero no lo haría. No podía. La había dejado sola porque la había visto al borde de perder el control emocional otra vez. Al igual que Serena, él había aceptado que estaba embarazada, incluso sin haberse hecho la prueba. No podía forzar un enfrentamiento y poner en peligro al bebé. Otra vez no. No dejaría que una estupidez acabara con la muerte de su hijo.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano sintiendo que le habían arrancado el corazón. El dolor que había sentido tras la traición de rey era como un pequeño cosquilleo en comparación a la cuchillada que le abría el alma por el rechazo de Serena.

Y entonces, al obligarse a contemplar el dolor emocional tan profundo que golpeaba su corazón como si fuera un cuchillo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella. La amaba.

Y sin embargo concienciarse de ello lo sorprendió. Lo sorprendió ver lo necesaria que era aquella mujer para él. No había vivido durante todo el año que ella lo había estado evitando. Y como un idiota había negado el sentimiento, había preferido creer que tenía que arreglar un error. Si hubiera admitido su amor le habría dado mucha fuerza. Había protegido su vulnerabilidad, destruyendo así toda posibilidad de ser feliz con la única mujer que le importaba.

La pobre Serena creía que no era tan buena como mina.

La conversación que había tenido con Kenji había sido corta, tanto que la había olvidado. Había tenido lugar dos días después de que Serena llegara a Sicilia, un día en que fue a visitar a la familia.

Una vez allí, la atracción hacia Serena había sido tan fuerte que se le ocurrió ir a ver a Kenji y comentarle la idea de casarse con mina. Cualquier cosa para evitar que la fuerza de la atracción hacia Serena lo controlara. Kenji le había dicho que no tenía inconveniente en que se unieran las dos familias y eso había sido todo. Nunca tuvo la intención de cortejar a Mina pero dudaba que eso le importara a Serena.

Lo odiaba precisamente cuando él se daba cuenta de que la amaba y la necesitaba más que nada en el mundo.

Serena no podía dormir y salió de la cama. Fue a buscar a Darién pero no estaba en su habitación. Bajó las escaleras hacia la biblioteca. Allí estaba, tirado sobre un sofá, con un vaso de whisky en las manos, los ojos rojos.

—¿Darién?

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? —dijo él con tono apenas inteligible. Serena pensó que estaba borracho. Una prueba más de lo poco que le importaba.

—Quiero que vengas a la cama.

—¿Contigo? —dijo él abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente.

—Sí.

—No me quieres en tu cama.

—He cambiado de idea.

—No puedes. Me odias. Eso me has dicho —miró hacia el vaso—. No debo olvidarlo.

—No te odio. Estaba enfadada, pero no quise decir eso —no era capaz de decirle que no quería casarse con él, pero sí podría decirle algo doloroso.

—No querías decirlo -dijo poniendo el vaso en el borde de la mesa y se cayó.

Darién se puso en pie y Serena pensó que también iba a caerse. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros, y ella lo sujetó por la cintura, sonriendo.

—No querías decirlo —repitió. Parecía que le costaba comprenderlo.

—De acuerdo. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar de ello por la mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Estás borracho.

—Dijiste que me odiabas.

—Pero no quería decir eso —repitió ella lentamente—, y quiero que vengas a la cama.

—Dormirás en mi cama.

—Nuestra cama, sí.

Se dejó guiar hasta el dormitorio, dócil como un corderillo. Aquel desconocido Darién daba un poco de miedo, pero también le gustaba. Dejó que lo desnudara y que lo llevara al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes.

Diez minutos después, Serena estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos mientras él roncaba ligeramente. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Debía de ser el alcohol. Hablarían por la mañana y haría que le revelara sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Darién se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, la boca acartonada y ganas de ir al cuarto de baño. Eso fue lo primero que sintió.

Lo segundo que sintió fue que el pequeño cuerpo, cálido, desnudo y acurrucado a su lado era Serena. Tenía la mano sobre el pecho de él, muy cerca del corazón. Una de sus piernas estaba enrollada sobre la suya y tenía el estómago junto a su erección matutina.

No recordaba haberla llevado hasta su cama después de beber en la biblioteca. Recordaba vagamente que ella lo había desnudado. Entonces recordó todo lo demás. Ella había ido a buscarlo.

Salió de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla y se mareó un poco. Necesitaba una ducha, afeitarse, beber agua para estar en condiciones de hablar con Serena.

Al rato, Serena se despertó al notar una leve caricia en la curva del pecho. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Darién, recién salido de la ducha, estaba sentado junto a ella. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la noche anterior. Bajó la vista. La sábana la cubría hasta la cintura pero tenía los pechos al aire. Extendió la mano para cubrirse.

—No, amore. Eres tan hermosa que sería un crimen tapar esa perfección —dijo él con expresión reverencial.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella sujetándole la muñeca para que dejara de acariciarla.

—Sí —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos—. Dijiste que no me odiabas. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí.

—Estabas muy enfadada. Mi estupidez te hizo daño y no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—Querías casarte con mi hermana.

-No.

—No comprendo —dijo ella, no muy segura de si creerlo o no.

—Me asustabas. Lo que sentí hacia ti me asustó.

—No. Nada te asusta. Ni siquiera un grupo de hombres armados.

—Sí. Estaba asustado. Provocaste en mí unos sentimientos muy fuertes que no quería sentir.

—Por lo que te ocurrió con rey.

—Mi primera reacción al verte eclipsó cualquier sentimiento que pudiera haber sentido antes. No sólo representabas una amenaza para mi autocontrol, sino para mi corazón.

—Parece como si te importara -dijo ella en un susurro.

—Me enamoré de ti antes de que te fueras de Sicilia aquel verano, pero no quería admitirlo. No tenía que hacerlo. Tú me dejaste seducirte, me diste tu tiempo. Me hiciste feliz.

—Y entonces te dije que estaba embarazada.

—Y yo destruí lo que teníamos por miedo, viejas heridas y un estúpido malentendido.

—Seguiste intentando verme.

—No podía dejarte escapar. Eres la parte que me falta para estar completo. Sin ti, no vivo, estoy muerto.

Serena sintió un escalofrío ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Aún me quieres?

—Más de lo que imaginas, amore. Más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

—Pero mina...

—Fue un intento de cubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¡Pero yo no sabía cómo te sentías!

—No era por ti, sino por mí. Yo me engañé y me convencí de que sólo era algo físico, pero pagué un alto precio por ello.

—El bebé.

—Y tú. Perdí a mi hijo y la mujer de mi vida por el orgullo.

Serena se sentó, tenía la necesidad urgente de tocarlo. Darién le permitió que lo abrazara, pero se mantuvo distante.

Ella besó su pecho velludo y musculoso, disfrutando del olor de su piel y la calidez bajo sus labios.

—Te quiero mucho. Y te necesito.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerlo después de lo que te he hecho? Anoche lloraste mucho —el tono atormentado provenía directamente de su corazón.

—Anoche...

—Era por algo más. Fue como si el dolor hubiera llegado al máximo, no sólo por lo que pudieras sentir por mí, sino por el bebé que perdí. No lloré entonces porque no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo.

—Yo habría llorado contigo.

—No podría haberte perdonado entonces. Y anoche todo cobró sentido.

El enorme cuerpo vibró y la abrazó con fuerza para no dejarla escapar.

—Me alegra que por fin pudieras llorar, y ruego a Dios para que nunca tengas que soportar un dolor así. Me destroza.

—Pues yo no creo que estés destrozado —dijo ella inocentemente al notar algo duro contra ella.

—No bromees. Tenemos muchas cosas serias de qué hablar.

—¿Como qué?

—Como si tú también me amas.

—Nunca podría dejar de amarte, Darién.

—Lo intentaste.

—Pero ya es pasado.

—Sí, la luna de miel antes del cortejo. Pero eso hay que arreglarlo.

Serena no sabía a qué se refería, pero pronto se enteró. Darién pasó la semana siguiente cortejándola. Primero la acompañó a la subasta. Todo salió bien. Luego continuó con el cortejo: le regaló flores, le escribía unas poesías horribles, la verdad, pero ella nunca se lo dijo, y se negó a compartir la cama con ella hasta después de la boda. Serena se quejó, diciendo que él ya la consideraba su esposa, pero él se mantuvo firme. La boda fue una fiesta tremenda. No consiguieron estar solos hasta que subieron al avión privado de Darién rumbo a su luna de miel.

—Ahora sí eres mío.

—Y tú mía -dijo él con toda seriedad.

La aceptación que Serena había deseado toda su vida, un lugar legítimo en la vida de otra persona, lo había encontrado al fin junto a él.

**Epílogo**

UN AÑO después, Serena llevó a Darién a una pequeña casita en la Toscana.

—Así que es aquí donde te escondiste para que yo no pudiera encontrarte.

—No es preciosa?

Era una sencilla casa con un solo dormitorio, cuarto de baño y unas vistas espléndidas.

—Sí, pero no tanto como mis dos mujeres —dijo él mirando con adoración al pequeño bebé que llevaba en brazos—. Es preciosa, dolcezza. Perfecta.

—No eres objetivo.

—¿Y tú? —dijo él mirándola con gesto burlón. Serena se rió. Darién sabía lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba Serena de su marido y de su hijita de cuatro meses.

—¿Y de quién es este sitio?

—Mío. Mi abuela paterna me lo dio un año antes de morir. Dijo que era mi lugar en el mundo, un lugar para mí sin estipulaciones ni limitaciones.

Darién se acercó a ella y la rodeó con el brazo dejando al bebé entre los dos.

—Ahora yo soy ese lugar en tu vida, ¿no?

—Sí. Ahora tú eres ese lugar.

**FIN…**


End file.
